


All Consuming

by sumChick



Series: Snowflake Blossoms [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Bittersweet, Death, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Violence, frostybutt and fuzzybutt are just other names for Jack and Bunny :P, not sure if it will have a happy ending - you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumChick/pseuds/sumChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Easter Bunny is at his weakest, right after his failed Easter, Pitch attacks. Lining up the perfect shot, preparing to end him just as he did with the Sandman. But Jack won't fail twice.</p><p>Jack takes the hit.</p><p>Story told from both Bunny's and Jack's perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I won't fail you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you've read this. Comments and the like are much appreciated. Chapters will be one part Jack's perspective and one part Bunny's. Length will vary. This one's actually kind of short.
> 
> ps I don't own Rise of the Guardians (except in iTunes and I'm pretty sure that doesn't count) or any of the characters in it

***Jack Frost***  
_He has to go._ The words ring through his head and he feels cold sink so deeply into his veins that it hurts. The cold hurts _him_! Jack Frost has to fight the tremors. _We should never have trusted you!_ Bunnymund’s pain tears through Jack, cutting him like jagged shards of ice as he turns to the other guardians and they can’t meet his eyes. He might be apologizing but he can’t hear anything over the torrent of icy guilt that seems to tear cruelly through his veins. _Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone._

Hearing those words, feeling the betrayal rolling of Bunny in suffocating waves almost brought Jack to his knees… to hear those broken words coming from the man he loved… He had secretly admired the Easter Bunny for years. His strength, his grace, his grumpy temperament. It all made him love him even more. Not that Bunny would ever know, he watches the giant rabbit fold in on himself on the grass. Ears flat against his back in grief. Jack almost called the wind to take him away.

Almost.

Then a shadow catches his eye. Something fast, under the trees but darker than a shadow should be. Pitch! Jack sees the arrow point glint under the trees. He failed Sandy. He won’t fail again. His body is moving before he even comprehends what he’s doing.

“ _Bunny!_ ” He screams and he can’t even recognize the screeching howl of his voice. He throws his arms around the giant rabbit and he feels Bunny tense up like he’s going to be attacked but then a searing pain hits his back and someone is screaming. He lurches forward when the pressure first hits but leans back when the pain becomes too much. One more time. He just wants to see his eyes… just once more…

His vision blackens before he’s granted his final wish and his staff slips from numb fingers. “You’re so… beautiful…” He thinks he whispers but his mind is foggy and blank. Everything is being suffocated slowly in a miasma of darkness. Then he starts to burn.

***E. Aster Bunnymund***  
He lashes out at Jack in his grief. “We should _never_ have trusted you!” Only the pain in Jack’s eyes stops him from physically hitting him. After being alive for so long he knows how to make words hurt more than fists. “Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone.” He turns from the eternal teenager his ears lowering back in his grief. It hurts. Being so full and now feeling so empty as more and more children across the world stopped believing. He could almost feel the lights on the globe going out as fear slowly erased the hope in the world. He crouched low in the grass, a defeated warrior from a long forgotten era. Pride be damned… this… hurt.

“ _Bunny!_ ” He stiffens in surprise when frail, cold arms wrap around him. Why was Jack hugging him? Was Jack always so small? Why was he screaming so loudly?!

Jack’s body jerks violently forward and for a moment Aster thinks that he’ll have to catch the winter sprite. What the hell is he thinking now?! Then he hears Toothianna screaming and Pitch’s sinister laugh fading into nothingness.

Jack leans back slowly and Aster looks up to meet his eyes. A small, serene smile so unlike his usual cocky grin graces his features. His eyes are unfocused and he seems to be falling backwards. 

“You’re so… beautiful…” His voice is barely a whisper as his eyes closed and his staff slips from his fingers. For a moment Aster thinks that Jack is just pulling another prank and is mildly annoyed with the winter sprite for his inappropriate timing. Until he notices the tiny black spot appear on the front of his hooded jumper, just below his heart.

He reaches for Jack who is still falling and gently lowers him to the ground as the curious spot on his jumper grows and Aster realizes with horror that it’s sand. Nightmare sand that’s eating Jack alive just like it did with Sanderson. He keens in distress as he realizes what just happened. Jack had taken an arrow made of fear for him. Jack was dying. And he had just…

North was on his knees next Aster and even as the ancient Pooka looked up at his friend he knew that there was nothing they could do. Toothiana flitted about wringing her hands for a few moments before she too, joined them on the ground. And the hole of black sand grew bigger. The Guardian of Hope had never felt so hopeless but then a small flicker of hope ignited right in front of him and Jack opened his eyes.


	2. Igniting Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small spark of hope can ignite a flame. Jack finds a new resolve and Aster rekindles his hope.

***Jack Frost***  
He burned. It was so painful. He was so weak… but he wasn’t afraid. Not anymore. Not of death. Not of being alone, or never being believed in. For once in his 300 hundred years he dared to hope. Once a small spark of hope lit in his chest it took over the rest of him in an all-consuming fire. He opened his eyes but he couldn’t see properly. His fingers twitched but there was no staff in his hands.

“Tooth… box…” He managed to croak out and even though he only had minutes left as the darkness in him spread.

“Of course Jack.” She took in from his hand gently and made as if to open the box but Jack shook his head gently.

“No.” He said quietly.

“Jack?”

“ _Keep it._ ” He hissed and the tooth fairy gasped. His resolve was strengthening and so was the hope in his chest. His past no longer mattered. Who he was before didn’t matter. All that mattered was here and now, he was Jack Frost. Embodiment of winter and fun. He painted the leaves in autumn, he froze the ponds for skating, he made fun with snowballs and brought joy with snow days. And when he was pissed off he could freeze _anything_! His past no longer mattered, it was about time he looked to the future. “I… need my… staff…” The temperature had started to drop even before it was placed in his hands.

His fingers could barely grasp the wood but a warm, furred hand wrapped gently around his own, helping him hold the staff firmly in place. Now the temperature was dropping quickly, Bunny met his eyes briefly before giving a sharp nod and together they touched the tip of his staff to the wound on his chest.

The pain was immediate and intense. Jack poured all of his power into his chest and his back arched as he screamed in pure, primal pain. For once in his life he was grateful that children couldn’t see him. He didn’t want anyone to see him, not like this. Bunny’s hand loosened for just a moment and Jack grit his teeth so tightly that he thought they’d shatter. He finally managed to meet Bunny’s eyes. Deeper than any forest and the purest green of life, those eyes met his and seeming to sense his resolve Bunny tightened their grip on the staff and Jack kept up his assault on the sand infecting him. The others were yelling or screaming at him but he kept his eyes on Bunny’s. Love warred with the hope in him and through gritted teeth he fought his screams and Bunny kept his even stare.

Bunny may never love him back but it didn’t matter. True love, _rea_ l love is unselfish. Jack would fight until it killed him to protect his Easter Kangaroo and he would hope that his feelings would be returned. And so hope fueled him as he froze the sand in his chest.

***E. Aster Bunnymund***  
He watched Jack scream and only the self-control born from living through the ages prevented him from screaming too. Jack needed him to be strong for him. To support him, to fuel his hope. Losing his believers… losing to Pitch… None of that mattered. The whole world could shatter right now and he would still remain by his Snowflake’s side.

 _His Snowflake?!_ The shock momentarily stunned him into loosening his grip on Jack’s hand, but then Jack grit his teeth and met his eyes. Aster looked into eyes bluer than ice and flecked with snow. Determination, hope and pain warred in those eyes and Aster firmed his grip once more and met those eyes steadily. Even as the wound on Jack’s chest iced over painfully slowly and Jack screamed through his teeth their eyes never wavered. Jack’s strength awed him.

It felt like an eternity but finally Jack fell limp onto the grass, a light covering of snow surrounded them and Aster hadn’t even noticed the dusting of snow on his shoulders. Their gaze finally broken, Aster sat back as Tooth leant over Jack. She was cupping his face lightly and started calling his name.

Sparing a glance down at Jack’s chest Aster was relieved to see that the sand was no longer spreading and it seemed to have been iced over. One of Aster’s ears twitched. Something strange about the sound… The wound was deep, clearly penetrating through his back and showing through on his chest. While they had been trying to fix it, it had grown larger and there was no way that it hadn’t touched his heart. Aster took in Jack’s limp and unresponsive form and his eyes widened and his ear twitched again.

“Tooth move!” He yelled and none too gently pushed her away as he leaned over the eternal teenager.

“Bunny!” North admonished and Tooth gasped in surprise but he paid them no mind.

“He’s not breathing!” Aster yelled back and he pressed his ears to Jack’s chest and prayed to any Deity’s fit to listen that he was wrong but as the other’s quietened so he could listen all he heard was… silence. Tooth was trying her best to hold back her sobs and North was unusually still. “No…” He moaned quietly as he sat back and looked at his Snowflake’s motionless face. He keened loudly in distress. “NO! Please… Snowflake…” He sobbed his new name for Jack. Toothianna launched herself into North’s arms and he let out one large ‘huffing’ sound and Aster could hear that he was holding back his own sobs.

The grief was mind numbing and instantaneous and the rest of the world faded to a bleak sort of… nothingness in the background. He felt something in his heart begin to crack and it only took a moment to figure out what. His hope was dying with Jack. As he knelt in mud and melting snow, barely noticing the water trailing down his chest and arms. Salty tears joining the mix.

Suddenly Jack’s back arched off the ground and he drew a long and shuddering breath before rolling over and curling in on himself. He groaned but none of the guardians moved, all too shocked by the apparently dead winter sprite moving again.

“Ow…” Jack mumbled as he shakily rose to a sitting position but he was trembling all over. Still weakened by his ordeal he had no defense for Aster’s sudden, furry assault. The Pooka practically launched himself into Jack’s arms knocked him back to the ground. “Bunny! What the hell?!” But Aster paid him no mind as he pressed his ear once more to Jack’s chest, only to once again be greeted by silence.

He knelt back a little and grabbed Jack’s hand (the one that wasn’t holding his staff like a lifeline) and used the pads of his fingers to check Jack’s pulse.

Nothing.

Aster flinched back unwittingly and Jack jerked his hand back and when their eyes met again the Pooka saw a deep shame reflected in those icy orbs.

“Blimey Jack, you… have no… heartbeat…” Aster gulped and glanced at Tooth and North who both looked as lost as he felt.

“No.”

Tooth helped Jack sit up slowly, mindful of his pain. “Is it because of the sand?” She asked timidly.

Jack refused to meet any of their eyes as he answered bitterly. “No. It’s always been like that. If anything it helped slow the sand, it couldn’t enter a non-existent bloodstream.”

They’re interrupted by the voice of a little girl, the same little girl as before. “No, I refuse to believe it. Just one more look and then we can go home.” She stubbornly walked but into the park, looking around but still not seeing the guardians. Aster’s ears drooped a little. He had forgotten about… He put a paw over his chest. The girl’s friends followed resolutely behind her but most were trying to argue her out of it.

Jack looked at his hand and then their eyes met again and once more Aster felt a hope spring up suddenly and beautifully in front of him. “Don’t worry Cottontail, I got this.” His hope was like a spark that once more ignited Aster’s own hope and it was infectious in its joy. Jack looked up to Tooth. “Help me up?” He asked and she nodded and Aster took the other side once they were sure he could stand on his own they both stepped back slightly but the old Pooka hovered and waited to see if Jack would need him. 

Jack lifted his staff slightly and although he was shaking with the effort he held firm and tapped it lightly on the ground. Frost spread out over the grass, the kids gasped in wonder and jumped up onto the park benches and tables to watch in awe as a thin layer of frost sprouted seemingly from nowhere. He leant on his staff heavily. “Draw…” He stopped for a moment to gather his breath before starting again. “Draw some… Easter stuff in the frost.”

“Easter stuff? Eggs and rabbits in frost, brilliant! Is worth trying yes?” North trailed his hand once down his beard before nodding to Tooth. “Stay with Jack, Bunny and I will work.” Together they set to work tracing eggs and generic bunnies into the frost while Jack kept the frost from melting. The kids starting exclaiming in surprise as the patterns emerged in the frost.

“Ok, I think… that will do, stand back.” Jack guided them and with a concentrated frown he gingerly launched himself into the winds’ embrace and floated above the park. With one hand on his staff and Toothianna floating slightly behind him in case he fell, Jack reached out to the ground with a look of deep concentration. His eyes darkened and the temperature dropped slightly and with a look of utter exhaustion he made a pulling motion and everyone in the park apart from Jack exclaimed loudly in surprise.

When the frost creatures rose from the ground and started to frolic happily in a carefully organized display everyone looked on with wonder and joy. Hope lighting their faces. Except Aster, because although he wore the same expression he was looking up at Jack. His Snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee! I got kudos! Thank you! Seriously getting any kind of recognition or appreciation for my work is like a drug to me :P


	3. Not dead, just sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frost creatures are a big hit, Jack watches tiredly when a boy runs straight through him.

***Jack Frost***  
Jack was always finding new ways to use his power. He had picked up many tricks after living for 300 years on his own. He would make people for himself when there was no one else who would talk to him and one day playing alone in his frost he found that he could do something else too.

As he pulled his hand up all the eggs and bunnies traced into frost suddenly sprung up and out of the ground. Coming to life as semi-transparent frost creatures which Jack carefully choreographed into a playful dance as everyone except him exclaimed in surprise. The wind lowered him gently, well aware of his pain. The tips of his toes touched the ground and he stumbled a little even before he used his entire weight. He had to use his staff to help hold him upright as he leaned against it with a tired smile.

Now that the frost creatures had started it was easy enough to let his concentration slip slightly. He could trust the frost to do what it was made to do and if the children laughing and running around were any indication then what he was doing was definitely working. Just one more ingredient to this frost covered recipe. Weakly he lifted one of his hands and blowing it lightly he released a miniature flurry full of his happy-flakes. He returned his grip to his staff and smiled lightly as soft blue sparkles seemed to erupt from the eyes of the kids who encountered his happy-flakes.

If anything they laughed louder and more joyfully and then came sweet music to Jack’s ears. “The Easter Bunny! He’s real!” Bunny looked down at the little girl who shouted and ran up to him and he started to smile.

“Hey there little Sheila.” He looked so at happy, so at peace as one by one the children saw him. He knelt down to their level so he could talk to them and spared a look for Jack. When their eyes met Jack could see the ‘thank you’ swimming in their depths. His hope burned just a little bit brighter.

He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings and even if he was there was very little chance Jack could have avoided it in his current state. A child ran through him from behind catching him completely off guard and he involuntarily lurched forward with the wrong feeling that passed through him with the child. He just barely caught himself on his staff, preventing him from stumbling forward. He hated that, every time it felt as though they took something from him and left him a little emptier than before.

Bunny looked up from the kids, concern written plainly on his face. Jack shook his head. “I’m used to it.” He almost whispered. He hadn’t meant to be so quiet. There was a soft ringing in his ears and he slumped against his staff. His frost creations danced madly around him and the light seemed brighter and the shadows seemed darker. His breathing sounded incredibly loud and slowly everything else seemed to fade into background noise. They’re talking and laughing and it fades out as he focuses solely on trying to breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. He doesn’t actually need to breathe. He hasn’t needed to breathe since the time he woke from the lake but it comforts him. Like an old habit he can’t quite break.

Just lean on his staff and breathe.

Until the same boy as before chased after one of the frost rabbits and straight through Jack’s front. All of a sudden all of the frost creatures explode into snowflakes and the children cheer while Jack stumbles back and finally falls. He’ll just rest for a little while.

Just close his eyes for a second and then…

Help Bunny…

He stopped breathing.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
Jack stumbled and Aster stiffened, ready to go to him as his feet touched the ground but he propped himself up on his staff and seemed to balance just fine. Aster watched Jack lift one of his hands and blow gently, a bunch of snowflakes swirling away and gently touching the children. Just like with Aster in the warren blue sparkles seemed to shine in front of their eyes for a moment and then one of the girls called out happily:

“The Easter Bunny! He’s real!” Aster’s head swung around and he couldn’t help but laugh as the same little girl who had lost her belief could see him. Her and her friends ran up to him excitedly as one by one their belief rekindled. All thanks to Jack Frost.

“Hey there, little Sheila.” He greeted the girl fondly as she and her friends laughed and started talking animatedly about the frost Easter.

One of the boys ran through Jack from behind and he stumbled forward. Aster would have helped him but Jack waved him off. “I’m used to it.” He said quietly as he continued to lean on his staff.

Aster winced and exchanged a look with Toothianna. She clutched Jack’s teeth in both hands tightly and looked about as sick as Aster felt. Now, knowing how it felt to be walked through, knowing how much it hurt his center… Jack had lived with that his whole life. 300 years… of being…

_It’s like you don’t even exist._ Aster’s words from back at the workshop ring in his head. His ears lowered in guilt and shame. How could he have even said that? Even after ’68 he still shouldn’t have sunk that low.

The kids were asking why Easter was late, if the frost Easter was the new thing instead of eggs and a whole slew of other questions.

“Alright, alright, ya little ankle-biters,” He gave them a story about how the tooth fairy needed help and because of that he’d been late. That’s when they noticed Toothianna and North. The kids were so excited, deciding that late or not this was the best Easter they’d ever had. Toothianna left Jack’s side to keep the children away from him and North was balancing two on his shoulders with his great, booming laugh.

Another frost bunny bounced cheerily past Aster and behind Jack and sparing a look at the lad, Aster couldn’t help but notice that he was practically dead on his feet. He made to move, it was definitely time to get out of here. Jack needed rest.

Before he could reach him a little boy broke off of the group and ran after the frost bunny and coincidentally straight through Jack.

Aster cried out for him as his eyes widened in shock, or pain, and he lurched backwards. The frost creatures all exploded into sparkling snow and the children cheered. Jack fell and Aster managed to catch him. Cradling him in his arms he listened but once again Jack wasn’t breathing. He tried not to panic. This wasn’t the first time that this had happened and apparently he never had any heartbeat so he probably wasn’t dead. But between his natural cold skin and lack of breath Aster couldn’t help but make comparisons to a corpse. He looked up to North and opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but no words came out.

It seemed that North knew what he was trying to say anyway and both he and Toothianna managed to disentangle themselves from the kids. Promising them that things would be ok and that by Christmas things would be back to normal. North promised the greatest Christmas this century with his usual bluster and left the kids cheering. Aster would have usually argued with him but at the moment his entire world was focused on the cold body in his arms. Jack wasn’t dead. There was no way that Jack was dead.

This was just how he slept. 

Yeah, this must be normal for him.

Aster repeated these thoughts in his minds like a mantra. Over and over. Trying his best reassure himself.

Not dead, just sleeping.

Not dead, just sleeping.

Definitely not dead.

Just sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for comments and kudos, you guys have made me really, really happy :)


	4. Caught you staring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up, Aster makes him lunch. Jack gets new clothes that Aster appreciates very much ;)

***Jack Frost***  
Opening his eyes hurt. Closing his eyes hurt. Thinking hurt. There wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t hurt but most of all there was a deep ache in the center of his chest. He could feel the nightmare sand stretching and pushing against its ice prison next to his heart. Just now it was really sinking in. He was going to die. Just like the Sandman. The ice had slowed it down but it wouldn’t last. Soon he would be nothing but sand. Maybe he’d become a NightMare? Would he still be _him_ if he became a NightMare? Probably not, but as Jack ventured towards full consciousness he decided it didn’t really matter. He didn’t have a choice in this matter so it warranted no extra thought.

Besides compared to the alternative… No, this was definitely better. No one would miss Jack Frost. No one could see him. Sure there’d be less snow days but they’d probably just cry ‘global warming’. But Bunny… He needed to live. He was the embodiment of hope and after only just finding his own Jack couldn’t help but wonder how he had ever survived without it. Oh, he had hope in the beginning. He remembered the hope right at the beginning as he rose from the lake. Yes, he had hope then. Of course 300 years of being completely invisible and untouchable tended to kill hope pretty thoroughly.

Jack much preferred the way he was now. Yes, he was dying, and soon. But he had hope, for Bunny’s future. For all the guardian’s futures. The future of the children and their belief, he would fight for that. He would _hope_ for that. He would die for that.

He didn’t want to die. For Bunny though… If he could have he would have _lived_ for Bunny. Then again dying for him wasn’t so bad either.

There, existential crisis out of the way, it was time to get up.

Jack groaned as he rolled over onto his side and started to breathe again. Slowly, because it still hurt, but the cool air felt amazing in his lungs. He needed the cold. Looking around he noticed that he was in a large four poster bed but on top of the covers. The room itself was larger than a small apartment with dark wood furnishings and fine polished wooden floors. Luxurious rugs lined the floor and tapestries depicting Christmas scenes decorated the walls. Of course, he was back at the workshop. There was a large, ornately carved fireplace in front of two comfortable looking red and green armchairs. Thankfully it was unlit and the large bay windows were thrown open to allow the freezing northern winds into the room. He took another deep breath in. His chest hurt but the cold felt absolutely wonderful. His staff was lying next to him on the bed.

Jack noticed some clothes folded up and laying on the backrest of one of the armchairs and he gathered they were for him. He picked them up and after a cursory glance decided they were better than his sand-stained jumper and deer hide pants. Nice enough to die in at least. He snorted, yeah maybe a little morbid but who the hell cares? He’s dying! If he wants to be morbid than he damn well is gonna be morbid! Another snort at his internal argument and he quickly strips and dresses in the new clothes. Completely ignoring the shoes and socks left out for him of course.

He stood tall, dressed in a light blue V-neck sweater that clung to his lithe frame, although the sleeves were a little long on his hands and the hem hugged low down his waist. The sweater was knitted and ribbed and incredibly soft. Frost curlicue patterns started decorating the edges of the sleeves and the ‘V’ around his neck. Next were some baggy white pants with too many pockets. They sat well on his hips and he pulled the sweater low over the top. They were three-quarter length leaving his lower calves and ankles bare. They tightened in with elastic around his upper calves, a bit below his knees. Nice, he liked that. Certainly much more effective than his ties on his other pants. He looked himself over and all in all he was happy with his appearance. He even liked the way the sleeves came halfway down his hands, only leaving his fingers bare. Definitely good enough to die in.

Picking up his staff Jack gave it an experimental twirl before jumping up to perch on the crook while the bottom rested on the ground. Good, the new clothes didn’t restrict maneuverability. Excellent. He’d have to thank whoever gave them to him.

He spun in the air acrobatically before landing gracefully back down on the ground. In his preoccupation he didn’t notice the door open and he did a few more summersaults and flips. Testing his body and his injuries. Despite the pain he could move pretty normally and most importantly he didn’t think he’d hinder the guardians in the fight against Pitch.

A cough alerted him to the presence of someone else in the room. It was Bunny, he was carrying a tray with some soup, sandwiches and water. “Good to see you’re up, was afraid you’d cark it.” Bunny joked in his heavy accent. If Jack was completely honest with himself, on anyone else the ‘Aussie’ accent was just ridiculous but on Bunny… He had to repress a shiver. Yeah that accent was doing things to him.

“Fit as a fiddle Cottontail.” Jack twirled his staff to emphasize his point.

“Didn’t know if you’d be hungry but I brought up some soup and sangas just in case.”

Jack shook his head slowly. There was a part of him that didn’t want to say anything and just make some excuse as to why he wasn’t hungry but… well, dying does strange things to you. He pushed down his nerves and gave Bunny a cocky grin. “Sorry ‘mate’ but I don’t eat.”

Bunny looked surprised for all of a second before nodding and putting down the tray on a finely crafted coffee table that Jack hadn’t noticed until now. “It’s ‘right. Didn’t think… I mean with your heart and all…” Bunny trails off looking nervous. “Ah… I like the new duds.” Bunny seemed to decide that a subject change was in order.

Duds..? It took a second but Jack figured there was only one ‘new’ thing on him so he assumed ‘duds’ must be slang for clothes. “Thanks.” He did a little twirl and noticed that the Easter Bunny was looking him up and down… was he..? Was he checking Jack out?

Oh ho! He had to play with this!

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
“No, North he’s not dead.” Aster glared up at North.

The usually Jolly man was anything but jolly as he leant back against the globe controls. Lights steadily flickering out behind him. “Bunny, I know you believe this but-”

“No.” Aster shook his head and thumped one of his paws to emphasize his point.

Toothianna floated next to Bunnymund. “He’s right. Jack’s surprised us before. I think it’s time we had faith in him, he’s meant to be a guardian. He told us about his heart. We don’t know but this could be normal for him?” She shrugged with the last part turning it into more of a question than a statement.

“Right.” Aster agreed gruffly.

The others continued to talk, about battle plans, about the kids, but Aster’s mind was venturing back up to one of the guest rooms where they had left Jack. They had wanted to check his injuries but when they’d tried to remove his clothes (Aster’s face heated a little and his nose turned a darker shade of pink – only for medical reasons!) ice had formed on their hands and the wind had howled in through the open window to stop them. Deciding that there was nothing they could do about the nightmare sand anyway they had left well enough, alone. It had to hurt and he just wanted a way to make it easier on Jack. Aster had… a lot to make up for.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna make Jack some tucker. He’ll prob’ly be starved when he gets up.” Aster barely waited for their acknowledgement before heading off towards the kitchen.

The ice sealing off the sand… it was only a temporary solution. Aster knew more about medicine than anyone else on the planet (literally, millions of years old Pooka who helped form the planet had to pick up a few things on the way) and he knew that something would have to be done for Jack. He had never encountered something that was so alive without an actual heartbeat. There had to be a way to help him and stop the nightmare sand. If only Sanderson was still here… But no. He could do it. He’d just need time. He’d seen the amount of ice that the young Snowflake could summon at will so surely he’d be able to keep the sand from spreading long enough to help. Surely. 

Aster shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Light vegetable soup and some simple sandwiches with some cool water. He prepared the food on autopilot while thinking about Jack. He had to break out of his depressing mindset. He wasn’t the Guardian of Hope for nothing. He had to have faith that everything would work out.

Oh Sandy, how Aster needed him now. The little golden man was endlessly optimistic. Right from the beginning. That was one constant that Aster had always been able to rely on and now…

No, Aster. No more depressing thoughts. Task at hand, take care of Jack. Everything else he could worry about later.

With that resolved in his mind Aster picked up the tray of food and headed up to where he assumed Snowflake would still be ‘sleeping’. He opened to door quietly to see Jack land gracefully on the ground. Ok so not asleep then. His heart did a strange flip-flop in his chest. He was right, Jack was definitely alive. And the young larrikin continued to prove his recently declared ‘alive’ status by performing a series of aerial twirls and acrobatic flips in the new clothes that the yetis had made for him. Aster was staring and he knew it but he was powerless to turn away.

Jack leapt and spun, arching his back in a way that looked downright sinful. His eyes were closed with his brow slightly furrowed in concentration. His mouth was slightly parted and Aster had to swallow as he thought rather inappropriate things about those pale lips. The V-neck sweater’s pale blue complimented the light tone of Jack’s skin perfectly and showed off his long neck and high collar bones. The way the sweater hugged his torso as he moved showed that even though he was slim he was lean. The pants were the right mix of boyish and grown-up that seemed to suit the eternal teenager perfectly. Their white color only highlighting how pale his skin actually was and Aster almost snorted when he noticed that Jack’s feet were bare. Of course he wouldn’t be wearing the shoes. Aster and North had both argued the point when putting the clothes in here earlier. North officially owed Aster a dollar.

When Jack contorted himself into another masterful, yet impossibly looking, angle that showed Aster just how flexible he really was – Aster had to cough slightly to let Jack know he was there. He couldn’t watch anymore and not… Aster hadn’t felt this kind of _want_ in a very, very long time. Just imagining what that slim, flexible body could do in the bedroom… And no. Aster. No. Concentrate.

“Good to see you’re up, was afraid you’d cark it.” Bunnymund broke the silence and then mentally berated himself for his stupidity. That’s right, rub it in, Jack had almost died for the Pooka. Exactly what he wanted to wake up hearing.

“Fit as a fiddle Cottontail.” Jack showily twirled his staff,

If anyone else had ever, _ever_ , come up with such a pansy nickname for him he would have reacted… differently. Oh he got the reference but the name itself was too… cute for the Pooka. However, when Jack said that name… He’d be lying if he said that it didn’t do things for him. Good things.

“Didn’t know if you’d be hungry but I brought up some soup and sangas just in case.” Aster responded quickly, using bravado to hide the swarm of cicadas buzzing around in his gut. This teenager made him feel like, well, like a teenager. Not one of those confident ones either. Oh no, one of those awkward ones who stumbled over their own feet every half-minute. Yeah. This was going to end badly.

A few different emotions flitted through Jack’s icy blue eyes. Oh Aster could melt in those eyes. Or freeze. Either or. Jack pulled out one of his cocky grins and Aster did not feel his nose darken slightly while his face warmed. He was not blushing. He. Was. Not. “Sorry ‘mate’ but I don’t eat.”

Of course he didn’t! The lad didn’t even have to breathe! Smooth Aster! He set the tray down on a coffee table in front of the fireplace. “It’s ‘right. Didn’t think… I mean with your heart and all…” Aster trailed off and flicked his ears slightly in embarrassment. The ancient Pooka forced himself to pull it together and decided a subject change would be best. “Ah… I like the new duds.”

Jack seemed confused for a moment before brightening with a small smile. “Thanks.” He did a little twirl to show off his new clothes and Aster found himself staring again.

When the Pooka finally dragged his eyes away from the perfect planes of Jack’s body and met his eyes he noticed the boy was smirking at him. Aster recognized the mischievous glint in his eye. He flattened his ears back and took a step away from Jack as the ice spirit stepped forward. Jack’s smirk deepened and he gave Aster a knowing look. 

Oh strewth, he was in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wanted to be longer but I was like 'No. No Chapter. This is as long as you get.' The Chapter argued but I won in the end. I always win.
> 
> Chapter: 'You will not win the war.'  
> sumChick: 'What?'  
> Chapter: 'Revenge will be mine!'


	5. Need a minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster explore their attraction. Tooth has the worst timing.

***Jack Frost***  
He took a step towards Bunny and smirked just a little deeper when the legendary Easter Bunny took a step back. Jack could tell that he was nervous but judging from the way his deep, green eyes darted down to his bare neck and back up to his eyes it would seem that it was a good kind of nervous.

Jack could work with that. He took another step forward. Bunny swallowed thickly and took another step back.

Usually Jack wouldn’t dare do this but what did he actually have to lose? If Bunny rejected Jack, it’s not like he’d have long to live with it.

So keeping a tight lid on his fight or flight response (which was definitely telling him that in this case flight was the better option) Jack ‘confidently’ walked up to Bunny. Bunny looked like a prey species but judging from experience Jack knew that the Easter Bunny was in fact all predator – slight dog phobia aside. Over the years he’d seen the spring spirit confront all manner of demons and evil spirits. If anything threatened a child while Bunny was around they generally didn’t last long enough to regret their mistake. He was a skilled warrior and there wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do to protect children.

Jack raised his head slightly, baring his jugular and his pale skin caught Bunny’s eyes immediately. When his eyes darted back up to Jack’s face Jack opened his mouth slightly and oh so slowly traced his tongue across his top lip. Bunny let out a breath and Jack now had him backed into a corner. Jack knew what happened when you backed a predator in the corner. It was usually rough and violent, which suited the winter spirit just fine.

Bunny let out a breath that he’d been holding. “Jack, mate, I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” His words were reasonable but his breathless voice was speaking an entirely different story.

Jack stepped closer until the tips of Bunny’s fur almost touched him. Tilting his head to the side he looked up and met Bunny’s eyes. “Pretty sure I do Bun-bun.” This time he openly exposed his jugular in a universal (at least in the animal kingdom) sign of submission. “Don’t you want to have a little… fun?”

Whatever restraint Bunny had seemed to snap and suddenly Jack was the one against the wall with both of his hands pinned above his head. His staff clattered to the ground and Bunny let out a low, guttural growl. Jack had to fight back a whimper. This was really getting him hot, and that wasn’t easy for a winter spirit.

Bunny leant forward and nuzzled Jack’s temple, guessing what the giant rabbit wanted Jack tilted his head again, once more exposing his neck. Bunny growled low seemingly in approval and snuffed at his neck. Every breath tickled the fine hairs on his neck and this time Jack let out a small whimper. Partly because it felt so good, and partly to see what the predator pinning him to the wall would do if he did. A blush of frost spread over his cheeks and down his neck. Bunny paused for just a moment and one of his ears twitched before he lowered his mouth to one of Jack’s collar bones. Bunny traced his slightly rough tongue up Jack’s collar and along the side of his neck all the way to the tip of Jack’s ear before gently nibbling on the lobe. Jack’s breath hitched and he let out a soft moan at the feeling of Bunny’s hot breath on his now wet skin. Bunny’s tongue was rougher than a human’s but it felt so good on his skin. He wanted to run his hands through Bunny’s fur but even as he tried he couldn’t free himself from the giant rabbit’s firm grip. His strength was just as much a turn on as his tongue and Jack was quickly becoming lost in sensations as Bunny gently bit his neck before licking him again.

The hand that wasn’t pinning him to the wall was resting on his hip and Bunny slowly traced his thumb in small circles across his hip. Jack was very turned on and he didn’t know where this was going. But he definitely didn’t want this to stop. He rolled his hips forward subconsciously in his need to get closer to Bunny.

Bunny backed off a bit, seeming to realize what he was doing. His grip loosened but Jack wasn’t having any of that. With his hands finally free he buried the deep in Bunny’s chest ruff and grabbing two handfuls of impossibly soft fur Jack yanked Bunny down to his level with a growl of his own.

It probably hurt but right now Jack was running on single minded determination and he pressed his lips to Bunny’s.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
Jack’s scent… Jack’s taste… It was driving Aster wild. When Jack rolled his hips forward and he felt how much Jack wanted him he almost stripped him and took him then and there. But a part of him screamed that this wasn’t right. He leant back a little, with Jack’s taste still on his tongue and his scent still heady in his nose. He smelled like crisp clean snow and his taste was so sweet and minty at the same time. When he flushed frost spread across his skin and Aster had loved licking it off. He loosened his grip on Jack’s hands when he realized that he’d been crushing them with bruising force.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Jack was injured and he’d only just woken up. Pitch was winning, lights were fading, now was definitely not the time. Coming to his senses quickly he made as if to speak but with his now free hands Jack grabbed the fur on his chest and pulled roughly. It was painful and it brought Aster’s head level with Jack’s. The teenager even let out a small growl. He would have complained but suddenly his mouth was covered, cool lips pressed lightly against his own.

His mind went completely blank. Jack’s lips were so soft and… Jack licked Aster’s lips gently and his brain went into meltdown again. Luckily enough his body was wise enough to respond for him.

He opened his mouth slightly and Jack tentatively slipped in his tongue. Oh heavens! That minty taste was everywhere, which led Aster to wonder what other places would have that fresh, crisp taste. His arms wrapped around the smaller body in front of him and even though he was a little cold Aster couldn’t help but admire how well they fit together. When he was holding Jack like this, if felt like he belonged. This was his place, right here, with Jack in his arms. Aster’s mouth wasn’t really made for human kissing but he made up for it with enthusiasm as he lapped eagerly at Jack’s tongue and finally found his way into Jack’s mouth.

Jack moaned in his mouth and Aster picked him up and held their bodies flush together.

“Bunny! North wants – Oh!” Tooth burst into the room rather noisily. Aster and Jack sprang apart quickly. “Um, I’m glad you’re awake Jack.” The fairy queen spoke slowly. “I’ll just let North know you’ll be down in a few minutes.” And with that she left the room.

They looked at each other for a moment before Jack laughed. Picking up his staff by flicking it up with one of his feet he leapt nimbly up onto the back of one of the armchairs. Sitting backwards on the chair and facing Aster with his staff planted on the ground he smiled, all cocky attitude. “Not bad Cottontail.”

“Not bad yourself, Snowflake.” Aster approached him again but this time kept his distance. “We should prob’ly get down there.” Jack really was a beautiful bloke, how had it taken him this long to notice? He had a quiet grace and coupled with his cocky confidence… but Aster could still feel the innocence underneath. Jack had suffered in this life but he was still childlike in his joy.

“We probably should.” Jack agreed but he didn’t move and Aster took a step closer.

“We gonna talk about it?” Aster asked quietly.

“Nope.”

“Later then?” Aster was practically whispering now but he had leant forward and he could feel Jack’s cool breath on his lips.

“Later-” Whatever he was going to say was cut off when Aster softly, and chastely, kissed his lips once more. It lasted only a few seconds and then Aster nuzzled Jack’s cheek for good measure.

“Should we?” Aster nodded towards the door.

Jack followed his gaze as Aster pulled back, “Ah… you go ahead. I need a minute.” Aster chuckled and winked at Jack before leaving and closing the door behind him.

He headed to the globe room and put thoughts of Jack to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Before he was just fighting for the kids, almost on autopilot. That’s what the Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope, does. Not to get him wrong, he loves the ankle-biters. But he had been saddled with the same task for centuries. Now he was fighting for the kids and for the chance to finish whatever it was that Jack had started back up in that room.

One thing in his mind was abundantly clear. He did not want Jack just for a night or a quick romp. No, he wanted more than that. He hoped his Snowflake would want the same, but he’d take whatever Jack was willing to give him. No matter how great or small. His mind made up and his hope flaring brightly he stepped into the globe room.

“This is it. I think this is our only option.” Toothianna was speaking quickly to North as they both looked up at the globe.

Stepping up beside them Aster pointedly ignored the looks he knew he was getting. “What’s going on?” Most of the lights were out. There were a few in England, the kids from the ‘frost Easter’, and one shining brightly in America.

Tooth flitted over so she was closer to Aster and gestured to the globe. “That light, that one single light, its burning brighter than all the others. I think that if that light goes out… then it’s all over.” North was nodding his agreement.

Aster flicked his ears. “I know that light. The lad with the… greyhound.” Sophie’s brother. He wasn’t likely to forget that family anytime soon.

“The light, while strong, is also fragile. On its own, Pitch will likely attack.” North looked grim, “I feel it in my belly.” Aster wasn’t going to argue with North. Not this time. The Pooka could see it now, Pitch Black was many things. Among those things was a coward who liked to play dirty. One little light, all on its own, yeah. He’d be there.

“Then we’d better get going. I’ll grab Snowflake.” He heard North snicker while Tooth tried to cover her giggles.

“Snowflake?” Toothianna whispered. Ignoring them he bounded quickly up to the guest room that Jack was using. When he reached the door he remembered their earlier conversation and his nose darkened slightly. He tried very hard not to think about what Jack might be doing alone in the room after… He knocked and waited a second before opening the door.

“Jack?” He called as he entered the room only to find it… empty. He looked around but the room was empty.

A tiny heart had been frosted onto one of the window panes.

Aster felt a deep dread sink into his heart.

Jack was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the romancy stuff is really hard to write, really really hard. I tried though. Maybe I'll rewrite it again later.


	6. Believe in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's left the group and the Guardians head to Burgess to confront the Nightmare King and his army. Will they be enough? Will the _believe_ enough?

***Jack Frost***  
“We gonna talk about it?” Bunny asked him.

“Nope.” Came Jack’s swift reply. Talking was about the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was too overwhelmed with emotions. All Jack wanted to do right now was… feel.

“Later then?” Bunny whispered while leaning so close that Jack could feel his breath on his lips. It was warm, it smelled a little like fresh grass and flowers. Like new life, just like how he tasted.

“Later-” Jack was silenced with a brief, sweet kiss. Which was a good thing because he was about to say, ‘Later will never come.’ It would have totally ruined the mood. Bunny nuzzled his cheek and it made Jack feel warm inside. Like he was cared for, loved even.

“Should we?” Bunny nodded at the door.

Glancing at the door quickly Jack made up his mind, “Ah… you go ahead. I need a minute.” Bunny chuckled and with a wink he was gone. Damn, it should be illegal for anyone to be so smug and sexy.

Bunny closed the door behind him as he left. Jack knew that if he had a heartbeat it would have been pounding in his chest. He touched his lips softly. He did it! He kissed the Easter Kangaroo! And more than that Bunny had kissed him back.

Jack wanted to laugh, to dance, to howl his joy and ride the winds. He didn’t. Instead he pushed himself off of the couch sedately and wandered over to the window. The wind greeted him, gently caressing his face and hair. The guardians were weaker. Belief in them was slipping. Jack was different. He hadn’t taken the oath and had no one to rely on for his strength but himself. He touched his chest. It was smooth, the ice shaped to look normal under his clothes. Under his fingers, however, he could feel the unnatural slickness of the iced over Nightmare Sand. He didn’t have long; he couldn’t let anything hurt Bunny. Pitch was trying to destroy the man he loved.

Jack touched the glass pane on one of the open windows and frosted the shape of a heart.

He looked up to the moon.

“I can’t hold back anymore. I’m going to end this.” He whispered to his creator before launching himself into the air. He hoped that at least someone would understand. The wind caught him and launched him faster than it ever had before. Ice formed in his wake raining snow down beneath him as he sped to his home, Burgess Pond. It used to be Burgess Lake, where he was… born. Who knew that the boogeyman’s hideout was right next to it? They were practically neighbors.

He was going to go and confront Pitch in his lair. No guardians to protect. No distractions to get in his way. No holds barred. He was going to stop the Nightmare King. For Bunny.

For once in his life he would let all of his power out at once. He was winter. Winter was the season of death.

Pitch was already dark, Jack wondered what color his skin would turn if he got frostbite.

Only one way to find out.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
The first thoughts that flew through Aster’s mind were a combination of anger, indignation and betrayal. How could Jack leave them when they needed him most? After a second or two to calm down while staring at the quickly melting heart on the window pane he realized he was being stupid. He hadn’t trusted Jack before and it had nearly cost Jack his life. The bloke had taken an arrow of Nightmare Sand for him! That’s not something that could be faked. Aster closed his eyes.

He remembered the serene look on Jack’s face as he fell after he took the arrow. The small smile, the calmness. The words he whispered - _You’re so… beautiful…_ Jack was willing to die for him. And he hadn’t regretted it. They could easily have been his last moments and Jack had smiled at him and told him he was beautiful. Aster had originally thought that Jack had just been delirious back at the park after he’d been shot. After that kiss however…

Aster flicked his ears, nodded once and bounded back down to the globe room.

He trusted Jack. Aster had been nothing but horrible to the winter spirit and time and time again Jack had proved himself. This hope in his heart when he thought of Jack… it couldn’t be wrong.

Aster approached the other two back down at the globe. “Where’s _Snowflake_?” Toothianna teased with a cheeky smile.

The Pooka looked between them both. “I think he’s gone after Pitch.”

Tooth gasped and North let out a few choice words in Russian. “Foolish boy.”

“We have to go; we have to hurry. Jack doesn’t know what he’s doing! He’s hurt! We have to help him!” Tooth flitted over to her husband. “Oh North, I can’t-” They’d been married for hundreds of years and even when Toothianna was speaking so quickly it barely made sense, North always knew what she was trying to say.

North took one of her hands gently. “Da, we will find him. If he’s after Pitch, then the Brightest Light would be the place.” Aster watched North comfort Toothianna and silently prayed that he would have the chance to have a love like theirs, with Jack.

Aster had lived a long time alone. Suffered a great deal from the fall of the Golden Age. He had lost his people, his hopes, his dreams. As the last surviving Pooka, he had long given up hope of ever having a mate of his own. Jack ignited that hope a thousand fold.

“We should go.” Aster said quietly and they made their way to the sleigh. For once Aster didn’t complain, his mind was elsewhere.

When he got into the sleigh willingly the other two gave him strange looks but decided not to say anything. Aster thought about the first time he rode in the sleigh and the prank Jack had played. _Aw, you do care_. He’d been so worried for a second that Jack had been hurt. He hadn’t even realized back then how much he actually cared. Aster hadn’t had much to do with the eternal teenager after Easter of ’68 but he’d always left a few frost patterned eggs out just in case. He hadn’t even thought about it as he painted them every year. In hindsight it showed that even while Aster had been insufferable to Jack, there had been some kind of feeling there.

Aster barely noticed the stomach churning feeling of passing through one of North’s portals. He did notice however, their rather crude crash landing. 

“WOAH!” North tried to control the reindeer but they seemed completely terrified and managed to break free from their reins. The spooked caribou took off into the night. North let off another Russian curse but stopped when Tooth lightly slapped his shoulder.

Turning his attention skyward Aster sniffed the air. It was snowing, the last frosts should have begun to clear by now. The scent was fresh, too fresh. Jack had been here.

“I knew it! I knew you were real!” Jamie ran out from the front door of the house they’d crashed in front of. “Jack told me you’d show up if I believed enough!” Now that got his attention.

“Jack was here?!” Aster exclaimed right as North bellowed out, “You can see Jack?!”

Jamie took it all in good grace with a smile. “Of course I can, I believe in him. He was here not long ago. He told me to get my friends together and meet at the park, I guess he meant you guys too so come on!” Jamie beckoned them as he headed towards the park around Burgess Pond. Aster followed dutifully as Jamie told them about his encounter with Jack.

“Jack must have been outside my window, I was talking to my Benji Bunny – it’s a stuffed rabbit – and I was asking for some kind of sign that you were real. I know I’d seen you all but after all my friends got weird and sad I started to question everything. Without Easter… it was like I had this awesome dream that couldn’t be real. I’d almost given up hope but Jack frosted the glass on my window, first he traced an Easter egg and then he brought a frost bunny to life. He told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't. It was amazing, he made it snow in my room!” Jamie stopped to take a breath as they arrived in the park. “And then I found out he’s the one who brought the snow days, and I lost my tooth on a sled and then I met you guys!” He finished in a rush as a group of kids approached the park. “Hey guys! Look! The Easter Bunny, Santa and the Tooth Fairy! I told you they were real!” He ran up to his friends as one by one their eyes opened in wonder, seeing the guardians for the first time. “See the Easter Bunny?! He’s really amazing and strong looking, just like I told you! And he has his boomerangs!”

Aster couldn’t help but laugh a little at the kid’s enthusiasm. “Strongest bunny I know.” Aster stood tall, showing off a little. It was good to be believed in, and knowing that Jack had helped foster belief in him again… it filled his heart with joy and made him swell his chest in pride. His Snowflake really knew how to win over an old Pooka’s heart.

“Oh look at this, a few last believers just waiting to be snuffed out.” Pitch’s mocking voice called from the shadows.

“W-What’s going on?” The smallest boy in the group, a little blonde with giant glasses, asked fearfully. The streetlights around the park started going out one by one.

Aster went to answer but Jamie beat him to it. “The Boogeyman.” He said quietly. He stood beside Aster proudly and looked ready for a fight. Jack must have told him what was going on. His friends, although unsure of what was going on, took their places by his side. The other guardians joined them and they stood in a rough semi-circle as Pitch’s laughter echoed out from all around them.

“Show yourself, ya bloody basket case!” Aster called out as he pulled out his ‘rangs. His accent a little thicker due to his annoyance. “Sorry ‘bout the language.” He muttered to Jamie who for the most part looked confused at Asters phrasing.

“Impatient are we? Rushing off to follow Frost and the Sandman? Is death really so appealing?” Pitch mocked as he rode out of the shadows on the back of one of his NightMares.

Aster’s chest tightened painfully when Pitch mentioned Jack, then it occurred to him that Pitch didn’t know that Jack had lived! He’d left before Jack had woken up, he hadn’t seen the arrow fail! Of course that was his rational side talking. Aster’s instincts however were screaming at him to rip Pitch limb from limb for even mentioning his mate. Oh yeah, he had it bad.

“We will not let you harm the children, as long as one child still believes we will protect them!” North brandished his swords and Tooth flourished her twin blades as well. Thin blades that Toothianna fondly referred to as ‘Toothpicks’, both crafted of fine silver and steel. Blessed by the moon they shone dangerously and she looked every bit the warrior queen she had been in days long passed. Her Toothpicks were made for stabbing where North’s thick scimitars were made for slashing. Aster was skilled in almost every martial art known to man and many known only to the races of the long lost Golden Age, combine that with his ‘rangs and egg bombs and together the three were a force to be reckoned with.

“Oh? Fear rules the world, most of the lights are out. Even with these few precious children, you do not have the strength to defeat me. So tell me, who will protect you?” His smarmy accent was really ticking Aster off. He contemplated tossing an egg bomb at his face to get him to shut up. Of course in a time long past, he’d been a soldier, and a good one. He knew when patience was needed. Whatever else was going on the Pooka knew that Jack was out there somewhere. He would come, Aster believed that he would.

“I will.” Jamie stepped forward, looking up to Pitch with courage and determination. He was afraid but he wasn’t letting that stop him.

“I will!” The larger of the two girls stepped forward as well.

“I will!” Said one twin while the other tried to push him out of the way, “I will.”

“And me.” A timid girl in a beanie stepped forward as well.

“I-I’ll try.” Shrugged the smallest boy while pushing up his thick glasses and looking fearfully up at Pitch.

The guardians were touched at the display of bravery and solidarity from the children. Most of all they were impressed by Jamie. The Brightest Light. Like a candle he had lit the flame of belief in his friends. A flame that existed because of Jack Frost.

Pitch scoffed. “What can you possibly do against my army of NightMares?” Black sand rose like a wave behind him, high into the sky, blotting out the stars. Millions of NightMares plunged the night into almost complete darkness as they stampeded towards them. Cars were pushed out of the way, trees were snapped like twigs and the braying and screeching of the foul horses burned Aster’s ears. They came right for them.

A tsunami of Nightmare Sand, concentrated fear, sharpening almost to a point in a concerted effort to wipe out the final resistance to the Nightmare King.

“We can beat them!” Jamie declared proudly, confidently standing his ground. Everyone rallied behind the kid and Aster had to admit, the lad had gumption.

Without warning a sharp icicle rose from the ground in front of them and spread around the group to form an icy wall-like shield. The sands parted as the NightMares ran into the icy cover. The ice cracked but it didn’t break.

“What!? Frost?!” Pitch gasped in disbelief.

The sand hit the shield and parted in three ways, two groups broke off to the sides and one curled over. The kids and the guardians looked up as it swerved completely around them and as they turned they saw none other than Jack bloody Frost standing there with a smirk.

The NightMares sped towards him and he didn’t move an inch. His staff glowed blue and so did his eyes, it was almost electric and it danced and sparkled around him. He raised his staff and let go his tremendous power. Freezing and lighting up the NightMares turning them all into useless black sand that rained down on them.

The frost lightening sparked from NightMare to NightMare heading towards the king of them all. The Boogeyman smirked. “That little trick won’t work on me anymore!” He announced with a flourish, stopping the lightning and dissipating it completely.

Jack laughed. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out already.” He shone even without the blue glow coming from his staff, his skin was so pale that it looked ethereal. Aster was struck dumb by his beauty. With the snow softly falling around him, Jack looked like an angel. His Snowflake.

“Jack!” Jamie cried out happily. At his friends confused looks he elaborated. “It’s Jack Frost!” Then the kids could finally see him. Jack was finally believed in. Aster looked at the kids and then looked up at Jack, expecting him to be happy, only to see something… almost sad about his smile.

“Told ya I’d be back.” Jack said with a wink. “Just had to pick up some friends first.”

Before he could elaborate further Pitch spoke up. “Ooh! Some friends, pray tell how they’ll help you against my army? I’ve spend 600 years plotting my revenge! The belief of a handful of children will not be enough to save you, I can feel your fear. So tell me, do you believe in the Boogey-?!” And faster than anyone can react the Boogeyman was silenced by a snowball to the face. Aster snorted and Jamie let out a bark of laughter.

“Seriously stop. You’re killing me. I mean it. Your little rant was super boring, and my center is fun. You were literally boring me to death.” The kids and North burst out into laughter and even Aster let out a chuckle. Tooth smiled and flitted happily in the air. Pitch furiously scrubbed his face and made as if to open his mouth but it was soon filled with another snowball. “And you’re not the only one who can make an army.” Aster looked at Jack, amused. Little brat knew how to piss people off, that’s for sure.

Jack leapt up so he was standing on the crook of his staff. “Ladies!” He called out as he widened his arms dramatically. Musical twittering filled the air as a massive swarm of tiny green feathers rose up from behind him.

“Tooth fairies!” The kids cried happily.

“My fairies!” Tooth exclaimed happily as she took to the air and her fairies flitted about their mother happily. All save one little Baby Tooth, who chose to perch on Jack’s shoulder. Toothianna looked to Jack with tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“That’s not all my dear Fairy Queen.” Jack bowed low. Looking up at Pitch and lifting his arms to the side he spoke quietly but firmly. “Come out, my army.” It was then that Aster noticed as slight tremor in the ground that he had assumed was from the NightMares. It was getting stronger and he could hear thumps on the ground as each tremor hit. Like a thousand heavy footfalls. That was when he finally caught sight of Jack’s icy army. Marching out from behind the trees, rising up from the snow in the ground all coming to a rough formation behind Jack. Hundreds of creatures, wolves, bears, unicorns and even a few lions, made from ice and snow stood proudly behind Jack.

What really caught Aster’s eye and took his breath away in one motion was a tall Pookan warrior rising to stand confidently beside Jack. It was Aster, but made of ice. Every detail was perfect down to the whiskers beside his nose. Aster was awestruck and more than a little flattered. Jack carelessly slipped down to rest on the Ice-Aster’s shoulder and the creature raised on arm to rest on Jack’s hip, steadying him. The warrior was half crouched, it’s ears back in a protective stance. An ice boomerang formed in the hand that wasn’t holding onto Jack. Jack just remained seated on its shoulder looking nonchalant.

“So tell me Boogerface, what do you think of _my_ army?” Jack smiled his cocky smile.

Aster was incredibly awed, impressed and glad that Jack was on their side.

In that moment Aster knew they could do this.

They would defeat the Nightmare King.

He believed in Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud to admit Chapter kicked my ass this time. He lulled me into a false sense of security with a short 'Jack Perspective' and then wammied me from behind with 'Bunny's Perspective'.
> 
> Chapter: 'I warned you. Mwahahahaha!'  
> sumChick: 'You'll get yours Chapter, you'll get yours.'


	7. The Winter King and his army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack releases the tooth fairies and raises his army, the tide of battle turns in their favour. But Jack is still in danger...

***Jack Frost***  
Jack arrived in Burgess with no real plan of action besides knowing that he needed to stop Pitch. He was going to charge into Pitch’s lair like a knight in icy armor and save the day, defeat the Nightmare King and having rescued his Bunny in distress, he’d fly off into the sunset. And probably get his eyes clawed out by Bunny and his completely irrational fear of heights. Easy, right?

Without thinking about it he stopped by Jamie’s window on the way. It had become habit to pop in and check on the kid whenever he breezed through. Burgess was practically his hometown and with Jamie’s house so close to Burgess Pond he’d actually had quite a lot to do with the kid over the years. Honestly there wasn’t a kid that Jack wished believed in him more than Jamie. When he stopped by the familiar house Jack didn’t expect Jamie to be awake, let alone sitting in the dark talking to a stuffed rabbit.

Jack knelt down and opened the window as he listened to the kid reasoning with a toy about his belief.

“I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much - just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all.” Jack realized that right now, he’s watching Jamie’s belief die. “I knew it.” He knocks the bunny off the bed and Jack looks up and steps into the room. This is so heartbreaking; it doesn’t even take a second for him to decide to frost the window.

Jamie gasps and looks over while Jack traces a rough Easter egg in the frosted glass. Silently hoping Bunny would never see this crude sketch of one of his ‘googies’.

“He’s real.” Jamie breathes in awe as Jack traces a rabbit in the next pane. With a little concentration Jack makes another pulling motion and the rabbit comes to life and bounds energetically across the room. Jamie laughs and Jack can’t help letting out a laugh of his own. He can practically feel the joy emanating from the boy. No, wait, he can _actually_ feel the joy coming from Jamie.

Jack gasps and then laughs again. That’s it, his center! How could he have not noticed it before! The snow days, the sled rides, the snowball fights… He wasn’t as ‘serious’ as the Guardians because he wasn’t meant to be! His center was Fun! If he were a guardian, he would have been the Guardian of Fun. He smiles somberly and leans against his staff as the rabbit explodes in blue sparkles. Yeah, that would have been nice.

“Snow?” Jamie questions looking up at the slight snowdust falling in his room. Not enough to do any damage but it looked sparkly and nice. Jack turned to leave, he had a job to do. At least Jamie still believed. “Jack Frost…” Jamie whispered.

Jack froze and looked at the boy, he wasn’t facing Jack. He was on his knees on his bed facing the wall as sparkles of snow fell into his hair. “Did he just say-” He couldn’t have. There’s was no way…

“Jack Frost?” This time he says it as a question and stands up on his bed, looking around.

Jack takes a step back, “He said it again! He said-” He steps forward again, “You said-”

Jamie turns and his eyes widen in stunned surprise as he faces Jack. “Jack Frost!”

“That’s right! But- but that’s me! Jack Frost! That’s my name! You said my name!” Jack is babbling excitedly and Jamie is still gaping at him. “Wait, c-can you hear me?” Jamie nods and Jack can’t believe it; he takes another step closer to Jamie. “Can- can you… can you see me?” He hesitantly asks, holding his breath as he waits for Jamie’s answer. When Jamie nods again Jack laughs almost in shock. It was a desperate and relieved sound. The sound a starved man might make if he stumbled across a feast. “He sees me! He- he sees me!” Jack is barely able to contain his joy and backflips up onto Jamie’s table. He’s almost crying but he holds it in, he’s seen. Someone _believes_ in him! And not just anyone, _Jamie_ believed in him!

“You just made it snow!” Jamie exclaims loudly.

“I know!”

“In my room!”

“I know!” Jack laughs.

“You’re real?” Jamie questions in awe.

“Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?” Jack speaks quickly, excitedly while pacing around the room and gesturing with his hands, barely able to keep himself contained.

 

“That was you?!”

 

“That was me!!”

 

“Cool!” Jamie’s so excited he starts to bounce on the bed while he’s speaking.

 

“Right?” Jack is still stunned, it felt as though a tiny flame had lit in his chest. It was warm and it made him feel… whole. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be believed in.

 

“But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, like, I mean-”

 

“We-” Jack pauses and picks up the dropped toy rabbit, handing it back to Jamie. “Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!”

 

Jamie laughs again, “I knew it!”

Jamie’s mum calls out to see who Jamie’s talking to and after a nod from Jack, he tells her the truth. She doesn’t believe him of course but Jamie seems to think that’s funny. Jack’s focus had begun to wander, an idea forming in his mind. Jamie looked at him, confused. “Jamie, I need your help. The other guardians would probably kill me for asking, but right now we’re in a war and we’re losing.” Jack laid it all out for Jamie. He told the boy how the Nightmare King had stolen the tooth fairies and the teeth, stopping anyone from having good childhood memories. How the Nightmare King had killed the Sandman, stopping anyone from having good dreams. How the Nightmare King had ruined Easter and almost killed the Easter Bunny, turning all the hope in the world into fear. He told the boy how he’d been shot like Sandy had, that he was dying but he wanted to win the war before the end. Jamie listened intently, he waited for Jack to finish outlying his plan, before he spoke.

“You’re dying?” Jamie asked quietly.

Jack swallowed and realized a little too late that he probably should have kept that to himself. But it had felt so liberating to finally tell someone the truth. “Yeah. The others don’t know, not exactly. I don’t have much time left.”

Jamie looked miserable, “But I, I just met you! You can’t be-”

“Hey now,” Jack placed his hand tentatively on Jamie’s shoulder. “You’ve actually known me for a very long time. This is my hometown and I’ve watched you grow up. When you were sick back in 2010 I stopped the winter from being so cold. When you were lost in 2007 I used the wind to help guide you home. I’ve been here your whole life Jamie. We’ve had years of fun together, I’m sorry that it has to come to an end so soon but I… I couldn’t let Bunny die. And I’m going to fight until the end to protect everything that he stands for. I’m going to fight fear so that you, and your friends, can hope again. Have good dreams again. Jamie, will you fight with me?” He gave Jamie’s shoulder a squeeze before stepping back.

Jamie only need a second before he nodded and stood up in front of Jack. Looking up at him with determination in his eyes Jamie nodded. “Definitely. Count me in.”

Jack laughed. “Good, if I have to go out, I’d much rather it be in a blaze of frosty glory! Now, I need you to get to the park with your friends, I’ll handle the rest.”

Jamie had agreed to the plan and Jack had left him to get started. He still had some things to do. Taking off into the night he headed straight for the hole under the bed that was the entrance to the Boogeyman’s lair.

Without hesitation Jack plunged himself into the darkness. He navigated the complicated turns and twists, not letting his feet touch the floor. The wind had followed him down and she propelled him forwards with great speed. Jack arrived at the room with the hanging cages and Pitch’s twisted looking globe. He could see Jamie’s light, shining so blindingly brightly and he smiled to himself. There were a few lights flickering in Britain and Jack guessed it was those kids from Easter. Jamie’s light was so bright it eclipsed them all. He really was a special kid.

The Nightmare King didn’t seem to be home so Jack flew up to one of the cages, proceeding with the rest of his plan. “Hey there mini-Tooths, how would you like to be a part of my army?” He smiled brilliantly at them and somehow, amidst all their swooning, they agreed as he began freeing them from their cages. 

They all took off down to the tooth boxes on the ground and the pile began to glow golden. “Woah.” Jack whispered, awed. He looked back at the globe and the lights that were flickering before were now shining cheerily. As more of the tooth boxes started to glow more lights began to flicker to life on the globe.

Baby Tooth flew up and landed on Jack’s shoulder, twittering happily she pointed to her sisters lighting the teeth and the globe which was slowly becoming brighter. “Baby Tooth, you girls are amazing.” Jack praised, absentmindedly stroking Baby Tooth’s crest feathers.

He turned to address the other fairies, “Ok I know you probably all want to head straight for Toothianna but I need your help.” Jack informed them of his plan. He was going to make his own army. The little fairies twittered in joy and excitement. They were definitely going to help.

Jack left the lair and flying high in the sky with the Tooth Fairies behind him, he headed out over Burgess Pond towards the forest that stretched out and around the town. There he lowered himself to a steep incline that overlooked a clearing. No pictures this time, he didn’t have time to sit around and draw what he needed. He needed to pull this out of himself. He raised his staff and slammed the butt of it down on the ground, turning all the snow gathered around him and in the clearing to ice. Frost wouldn’t be strong enough, neither would snow. He needed ice. Ice that was stronger than steel, the kind of ice that could only be found in deepest caves in Antarctica. That’s what he’d make his army out of. What chance would sand have against his icy army?

He raised one hand, palm facing the pure ice beneath him. His skin paled while his eyes brightened. Light like blue electricity danced along his staff, and all over his body. The world around him began to tremble. Jack could feel the overwhelming power flowing through him, endless unknowable depths that was the purest form of Winter. In all his years Jack had never tapped into the fullest depths of his power. He was always fearful that he’d hurt someone. Even in Antarctica he hadn’t fully let loose. Now though, he had more than enough reason to.

Not fair that the Boogeyman got his NightMares, Tooth had her fairies, North had his Yetis (and the elves but Jack hardly thought those little morons really counted – they were cute though) and Bunny had his Egg Golems. Time for Jack to have an army of his own.

Jack laughed maniacally, “Equal rights for winter spirits!” He yelled out jubilantly as lumpy shapes started to sluggishly form themselves out of ice and snow. They rose up from the ground similarly to the zombies in the old horror movies Jack had seen at the drive-thru theaters. With a little further concentration, he smoothened out their movements and continued to define their shapes. He made whatever he could think of. Some unicorns because they were just so much better than horses (eat that NightMares), some wolves, bears and he threw in a few lions for good measure.

Once they’d all formed and stood proudly beneath him Jack tapped his lip thoughtfully. “You still look a little rough, presentation is definitely important. Don’t tell Pitch but his NightMares look really awesome. So you guys have to be better.” He blew out lightly and a deep cold wind spread over the field, blowing all the excess snow off of his creations. The unicorns now looked completely made of ice with sharp looking horns, they were sleek and moved as fluidly as the NightMares. The lions’ bodies became sleek with deep muscle tone, with dangerously sharp claws and fangs. Their manes remained clumpy, soft snow. It was a pretty cool effect if Jack did say so himself. The wolves became slim and smooth; he forwent the fur completely instead favoring a body built purely for speed. They were smaller than the unicorns, lions or bears but they would be significantly faster. The bears’ claws and fangs became jagged shards of ice and their fur was a shaggy combination of ice and snow, they looked wild and deadly and underneath the snow they were all hard, icy muscle. Oh yeah, as they all moved in a rough formation and looked up to him, Jack couldn’t help but be impressed. He should have done this ages ago.

Jack leapt down to inspect his troops, the tooth fairies followed curiously. Some of the unicorns snuffed at the fairies and a few wolves growled and nipped at other wolves that were standing too close. All in all, they were perfect. Still, there seemed to be something missing. Jack snapped his fingers with his laugh. “Of course! I’m the King and you are my army, but I need a General!” Using his power, he summoned a copy of Bunny next to him.

At first it was loosely formed but then Jack used his icy breath to help it solidify. This one was all ice but completely accurate down to the whiskers near Bunny’s nose. His fur was made of small strands of ice instead of just clumping snow like he’s used for the lions and bears. Bunny was special, and this Bunny was his general. It made sense that he would be the most detailed of his creations.

Absentmindedly Jack dusted off Ice-Bunny’s arm. “Ready for war my General?”

Ice-Bunny bowed to his King.

The Nightmare King, Jack laughed as he rose into the air, he didn’t stand a chance against the Winter King.

Jack and the tooth fairies sped towards the park through the air while Jack’s creations seemed to sink into the snow.

NightMares could travel in shadows.

Jack’s army could travel through snow.

Jack of course arrived just in time to save the day and toss a few snowballs at the Nightmare King for good measure. Pitch was kind of funny with a mouthful of snow.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
“How dare you!” The Nightmare King screamed his fury and shadows exploded all around him. “You think you are brave?! I know what you’re afraid of, I AM FEAR!” Darkness swarmed all around them. The murky blackness so strong that it even blocked out the moon. One of the kids whimpered frightfully and Aster automatically moved a little closer to the group.

Jack’s staff shone and lit up the darkness with a comforting glow. “Don’t worry Jamie, they’re just bad dreams.” Still perched upon his ice Pooka he approached the group. His army followed, herding them all against the ice wall while forming a protective barrier around them.

Jamie looked up at Jack. “Jack I’m scared.” He admitted and Aster felt for the kid. Having to go through all this when he was just a boy.

Jack leapt off of his Ice-Aster, which in turn faced away from them and formed another boomerang in its other hand. He knelt down to Jamie. “I know, I know, it’s gonna be fine.” He reassured. The other children gathered around him. Aster couldn’t help but feel a little swell of pride when he noticed once more how good Jack was with kids. Even when they couldn’t see him. Jack smiled, pure, unfettered joy. “We’re gonna have a little fun instead.”

Jack leapt up to his feet and with his staff shining brightly the snow army started to glow as well. “My lords and ladies, I am the Winter King! Hero of heroes! Even the NightMares fear my might!” Jack gestured dramatically while speaking in an impossibly haughty voice. Aster twitched one of his ears in the Pookan form of a query. “I officially pronounce you Knights in my Winter Army!” As Jack flourished he dusted the kids with the blue snowflakes and they began to laugh at the eternal teenager’s antics.

Jack turned back to face the shadows as the Nightmare King once more took form. Pitch snarled as Jack grinned. “To begin this battle for the ages, I will now speak the words that have driven snowball wars the world over!” Then Jack yelled on the top of his lungs, strong enough to hurt Aster’s ears, “Free for all!”

With a wave of his staff snowballs appeared by the hundreds at the kids’ feet and with joyous cries they armed themselves for ‘battle’ and were ready to face their fears.

“Still think there’s no such thing as the Boogeyman?” Pitch called out on the other side of the field. The darkness remained but with Jack’s glowing army it was less oppressive than before.

“I do believe in you.” Jamie stepped up next to Jack and Aster was once more impressed by the boy’s strength. “I’m just not afraid of you!” He steps forward again and right into a patch of Nightmare sand.

The sudden golden glow is almost blinding as the Nightmare sand that Jamie touched turned back into Dreamsand. Jamie cried out happily and soon enough the snowball war of the century was underway. Aster tapped twice to summon his tunnels and Egg Golems, North opened a portal and yetis poured out, Tooth already had her fairy army and together they all began to lay waste to Pitch’s NightMares.

It was complete and utter chaos. Between the snowballs, NightMares turning into Dreamsand and Jack’s glowing army it was far more fun than any battle had a right to be. At one-point Aster could have sworn the stocky girl with spiky hair was riding one of Jack’s unicorns. This was a war he was not likely to forget and he fought alongside the Ice-Aster who did a remarkably good job of keeping up with the old Pooka. Jack had been lost somewhere in the chaos but after seeing what Jack could do Aster wasn’t too worried. In a twisted way he was having far too much fun. With the golden sand streaming through the air it was just a matter of time, Aster should have known there’d be no way to keep that little star down. Sandy was coming back. They were winning the battle.

With a completely dignified and manly ‘whoop’ Aster took out a few more NightMares with his ‘rangs and launched himself off another, destroying it with powerful kicks while catching his ‘rangs in the air. The Ice-Aster used boomerangs as well but instead of egg bombs he seemed to have an endless supply of egg shaped snowballs. It was actually quite touching really. Jack had clearly put a lot of thought into his creation. The tide of battle turned quickly in their favor and soon there was more Dreamsand than NightMares.

Even without Jack’s army they could easily have won this now. Most of the army had decided to play with the kids rather than pursue more NightMare’s and Aster let out a little chuckle. Yeah that was his Snowflake alright. More fun than sense.

Ice-Aster came to stand tall next to Bunnymund. “What do you think, mate? Almost done?” He asked rhetorically.

As he turned to the fake Pooka it suddenly exploded into blue sparkling snow and Aster did not squeak in surprise. It was actually a manly declaration of surprise. Confused he looked back out over the battlefield which was actually a little bit away, he’d ended up on the roof of a small shed in the park. All of the ice creatures had exploded, there wasn’t a single one left. Instead millions of blue sparkles rained from the sky. Almost everyone looked up at them and smiled, one of the girls called them pretty but something about it didn’t sit quite right with Aster. A cursory glance across the field showed that Jack was nowhere in sight and he suddenly felt cold. He caught Jamie’s eyes and he was the only one that didn’t look happily at the sparkles. His eyes seemed… scared… and shone with unshed tears. Aster’s ears flattened for a moment before raising quickly as he listened. He scented the air but all this snow smelled so similar to Jack.

Something was wrong.

Back when Jack had taken the arrow… the frost creatures exploded when Jack lost consciousness.

Jack was now missing.

Aster felt the fear sinking low in his gut and weighing him down with dread. He knew that wherever Jack was right now, he was in trouble. 

Jack needed him.

He took off into the snow. All six-foot-one of pissed off Pooka warrior raced off so fast the others could only see a grey blur. It hadn’t escaped his notice the Pitch was also missing from the battlefield. When he got his hands on that pasty bastard he was going to pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took too long to write, but we're nearing the end. Maybe one or two more chapters to go, maybe more. I do tend to waffle on sometimes, why, I'm doing it right now! Waffle, waffle, waffle...


	8. I'm so sorry Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is underway and Jack had cornered Pitch, but a cornered Boogeyman is a very dangerous thing. Will Aster get there in time?

***Jack Frost***  
A snowball war for the ages raged around him, filled with laughter and long trails of glowing sand. While Jack absentmindedly dealt with a few NightMares he couldn’t help a little laugh at the site of Bunny and Ice-Bunny fighting side by side. His chest gave a painful lurch as he twisted out of the way of yet another NightMare and Jack turned his attention back to the fray. He didn’t have much time left, he had to focus.

This was the easy part, now that the kids could turn the NightMares into Dreamsand Pitch’s army didn’t stand a chance. Even without that Jack had known this would be the easy part. This fight wasn’t about the NightMares or Jack’s army, not really. It was all a distraction tactic.

Jack floated high above the battle field, his eyes sorting through the bodies beneath him. He smiled again when he noticed Cupcake riding one of his unicorns. Not something you see every day. He trusted his creations not to harm the children, they were all pieces of him, and he’d never harm a child. He finally saw the particular shadow he’d been looking for. Pitch, slinking away from the fight. Of course he was, but Jack wasn’t going to let him go that easily. The winter spirit smiled as Pitch took to the shadows and headed back to his lair.

Jack stalked him silently. Using the wind to carry any sound he made away from him. He didn’t breathe, he didn’t blink, he just followed behind Pitch with a single minded determination. Waiting for the perfect moment when he cornered his prey.

His army, the kids, the guardians, all of them were a distraction. A flashy display of power meant to scare Pitch away from the group. This was exactly what Jack had wanted. Of course it would have been much simpler if the Nightmare King had just been home when Jack had come calling but it probably wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun. Jack smiled darkly. Yes, this was going to be a lot of fun. Jack doubted that neither Pitch nor himself would be walking away this night. And that suited the winter spirit just fine.

Pitch finally arrived at the entrance to his lair, unknowingly followed by Jack Frost. The Nightmare King screamed in fury as he noticed the entrance to his lair. Jack snickered from behind him.

As Jack left the Nightmare King’s lair he’d iced over the entrance, and then left it glowing. The Boogeyman would have just jumped into the shadows anyway but all around them shards of ice, strategically placed on surrounding trees, began to glow as well. Without any shadows to escape in, it was now just Pitch and Jack.

“You! You dare! I am the Boogeyman!” Pitch spat dramatically as Jack slowly walked towards him.

“Just you and me Pitch. Time to end this.” Jack’s voice was colder than winter and he delighted in the fear contorted onto Pitch’s face. Winter could be fun, merciful, but it could also be cold and cruel. Winter was the season of death, and Jack was winter. He wasn’t lying when he’d said he was the Winter King.

Pitch took a step back but without his shadows to aid him, Jack was definitely faster. “You cannot defeat me, there will _always_ be fear.” Pitch drew himself up to his full height.

Dammit, he was tall. Like really tall. Get a crick in the neck just meeting his eyes tall. “Yes, fear is necessary. It teaches children not to follow strangers, not to walk into traffic, not to wander off into the woods alone…” Jack trailed off quietly as he watched Pitch intently. Grey bastard was looking smug, Jack’s ‘boring speech’ senses were tingling.

“You’ll never be a guardian; they’ll never really believe in you.” Yep, his senses were never wrong. “But I understand.”

“Oh, oh!” Jack bounced and pointed at Pitch, “Wait! I’ve seen this movie; this is where the villain tries to get the hero empathize with his cause and to join the dark side!”

Pitch’s eye twitched but to his credit he didn’t snap, he merely coughed and straightened his back before continuing. “I know what it’s like, to be cast out! To not be believed in! To long for a…” Pitch’s voice hitched a little as he spoke, “A family…” Academy award for the Nightmare King. “You understand the need for fear, we could work together and-”

“No.” Jack said firmly. He was getting tired of this and his chest was really starting to ache. Jack didn’t know if that meant his injury was progressing or if it was just acting up because Pitch was near. Likely a bit of both. No time to listen to Pitch’s rants then.

“No, but Jack, they’ll never care about you. Not really. They-” The Boogeyman stopped when Jack snorted.

“Yeah sorry, but I have a couple hickies that prove you wrong.” Jack looked smug while Pitch’s eyes darted down to his neck and back up to his eyes. Jack was proud of them and he hadn’t done anything to cover them. He was honestly surprised no one had noticed them until now, although without a working circulatory system hickies seemed to turn an odd blue color so that could be why.

The Boogeyman spluttered a bit, “But the fairy and that fat idiot are _married!_ They wouldn’t…” Realization dawned on his face. “You’re with the rabbit.”

Jack tapped his nose, “Love him even.” He affirmed proudly before slowly stalking around Pitch. It was getting past time this game should end. “So what do you think Pitch? You tried to kill the man I love.” The Nightmare King watched Jack warily as he walked slowly around him. Jack twirled his staff, looking as though he didn’t have a care in the world. “I’m going to die for that you know.” He said matter-of-factly. “That doesn’t really bother me, but the fact is if you live, you’ll hunt Bunny again, and again. And I won’t be there to protect him. So I figure, I’ll kill you, and then Bunny won’t ever have to worry about you ever again.” Jack smiled brightly but his eyes were ice cold.

“Y-You can’t kill me! Fear is necessary! If you kill me-”

“Fear will be just fine. Winter didn’t die with the Snow Queen; another agent of Winter took her place.”

Pitch spluttered quite comically. “You-You’re-”

“Actually the Winter King, yes.” Jack finished helpfully. “After I die, a new agent of Winter will take my place, I’m putting my money on General Winter.” Jack started walking even slower around Pitch. “And after you die, another agent of Fear will take your place. Hopefully someone a little less psychotic like Jack-O-Lantern. That guys always fun and unlike you, he appreciates the balance between fear and hope.” Jack shrugged as he stopped in front of Pitch. “But I guess neither of will live to find out, will we?”

Pitch opens his mouth, no doubt to spout off some nonsense or another, but Jack doesn’t let him get a word out as he launches himself at the Nightmare King. Pitch dodges Jack’s first strike by the width of a hair. The Nighmare King brings forth his scythe, somehow managing it even without shadows. Maybe he keeps it in his dress thing? Jack grinned as he spun around and attacked again. Hah, Nightmare King was in a dress!

Jack moved fast and light, getting regular hits in but only doing minor damage. Pitch was slower but Jack knew that if he got hit once by that scythe there’d be no walking away from it. Jack was fast, and flexible, and he could fly. He ducked and swirled, leapt and flipped, and vastly outpaced the Nightmare King. He was getting three hits in for every one of Pitch’s. Pitch was stalling and trying to edge away to the shadows past the trees, he was so obvious. Jack managed to hook the crook of his staff around Pitch’s leg and with a little assistance from the wind he flung him back towards the center of the clearing.

“Wait, w-wait!” Pitch called as he scrambled back. “I can cure you! I can fix-” Jack silences him with a blast of ice that leaves his hair white with snow and icicles on his skin.

“Liar.” Jack said quietly. His chest was really burning now and he could feel hairline cracks starting to spread in the ice holding in the sand. 

Pitch swung out with scythe quickly and Jack countered. He started moving faster and pushing himself further. He couldn’t use as much of his ice as he could normally because of his army, but he wasn’t going to let them go. The kids’ safety was far too important. If it wasn’t for the wind Jack wouldn’t have stood a chance, he could feel his body draining with the energy needed to maintain the ice around his heart. It was taking more out of him than his army was. He became a spinning blur, attack, duck, spin, attack, repeat. Pitch couldn’t dodge at all and soon one side of his chest was frozen and so was one of his thighs. Slowing him down further and letting Jack get more hits in.

Hooking Pitch once more with the crook of his staff he knocked him off of his feet. This was it, Jack raised his staff and a solid icicle formed on the end, spiking out cruelly. He began to bring it down and Pitch’s face contorted into an expression of absolute terror. People assumed Jack was all fun and games, he was just a kid. Of course he may have looked like a teenager but he’d lived over 300 years in this cruel world. He’d learned the value of ‘kill or be killed’. The Snow Queen didn’t just ‘die’ one day. No, she picked a fight she couldn’t win with Jack Frost. Compared to her, Pitch was nothing.

The braying of a NightMare bursting through the clearing was the only warning Jack had before he was slammed into by the black sand creature. He tumbled and skidded on the ground but landed in a crouch with his staff held high in one hand and the other balancing him on the ground. With an audible cracking sound, Jack felt the ice in his chest split further. He was getting dizzy with the pain and fought to remain focused.

No more time. Jack had minutes left before the ice broke.

Pitch laughed and Jack finally managed to focus. The Boogeyman was astride his NightMare with his scythe in one hand and in the other, whimpered a little tooth fairy. Not just any tooth fairy, but Baby Tooth. She squeaked helplessly while Pitch nastily tightened his hand. The NightMare must have brought her.

“No!” Jack called out as he rose to his feet. He fought hard to look steadier than he felt but as he rose he felt more cracks spread across his heart.

“The staff Jack!” Pitch called out cheerfully. “Hand it over, I’ll let her go.”

Jack looked at Baby Tooth and despite her pain she shook her head bravely. Jack weighed his options, but what could he do? Neither. Obviously.

The wind pushed him and he moved so fast that Pitch was still smiling triumphantly when he reached him. He grabbed the arm that was holding Baby Tooth and it frosted over, and what do you know? The Nightmare King’s skin turned blue when frostbitten.

Pitch screamed and instinctively loosened his hand, with Baby Tooth free, Jack used the wind to push her a safe distance away. The NightMare that Pitch was riding on responded to the Boogeyman’s distress by rearing up and managed to get in a lucky shot. She managed to kick Jack solidly in the chest, right on the ice above his heart causing it the shatter almost completely, millions of cracks spreading through his chest. Jack cried out as he was thrown back and then Pitch was moving again.

The Nightmare King’s scythe swung out and Jack was too slow to get out of the way, he brought up his staff to block the attack. The Nightmare King laughed as his scythe, while missing Jack, sliced neatly through the center of Jack’s staff, breaking it in two. Jack groaned in pain. He didn’t have time to recover as the NightMare charged him and spinning around fluidly it kicked out with its hind legs and Jack flew and crashed back into the ice on one of the trees with enough force to shatter the ice and crack the tree underneath.

Jack fell, boneless, to the ground. The pieces of his staff tumbled uselessly from his hands as he slumped over. His eyes were open but glazed over and he wasn’t breathing. The ice around them stopped shining and the clearing was plunged into darkness.

The Nightmare King laughed down at the Winter King.

“There won’t be a new ‘agent of fear’ this time. I’ll be sure to give the rabbit your deepest apologies while I rip his heart from his chest.” The Boogeyman cackled.

With his vision going black Jack was barely aware of his surroundings. He could feel the Nightmare sand spreading and without his staff… As his vision steadily faded he thought he saw a small green blur in front of him for a moment before it disappeared. He didn’t pay it any mind; he thoughts were elsewhere. He thought of Easter and his Easter Kangaroo… He’d failed.

He wished he could apologize to Bunny.

Pitch leapt off of his NightMare and approached Jack.

He was so sorry.

Pitch raised his scythe.

He made a mess… wherever he went…

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
He sped through the park as fast as his legs could carry him. Stopping every so often to sniff, and to listen before speeding off again. Where the blooming hell was he?! Aster couldn’t find Jack anywhere and the longer he searched the more desperate he became. He’d left the others far behind; he was faster than them all.

He managed to find a clearing with a raised ridge that Aster assumed was where Jack had made his army. It was covered in thick ice that couldn’t possibly have formed naturally and there were rough chunks carved out in places. He looked around quickly before taking off again. The park was only a small area at the front of a large forest that surrounded most of Burgess. He was fast but it would still take him a week or two to search the entire area and he wasn’t even sure that this was the right way. He stopped to sniff again and noticed a scent that he hadn’t before. It was similar to Toothianna’s, minty and spicy, kind of like a mix toothpaste and the flowers that grew around the Tooth palace. It was coming towards him, fast.

Baby Tooth, the fairy Jack had saved, burst out of the trees and almost crashed into Aster. She managed to stop herself just in time. When she noticed Aster she squeaked happily and started twittering urgently. She tugged on his fur and pointed back the way she came. It clicked in half a second, this little fairy was always by Jack’s side! “You know where Snowflake is?” He asked as he started to follow her and she nodded before taking off through the trees with Aster hot on her tail.

Aster wanted to move faster but he impatiently followed his guide. He had once been a monk, but as years passed Aster had left a lot of his past, and religion behind. He wasn’t really much of a praying sort of Pooka. But now, he was praying harder and more fervently than he ever had before. Please, please, please let Jack be safe.

In a half-minute that felt to Aster more like a half-hour he burst into another clearing with an iced over rickety bed in the middle. It was dark with random patches of ice all around. Jack had definitely been here. On the other side of the clearing something white and blue caught his eye. Jack, slumped against a tree. His bright hair and clothing the only reason Aster was able to see him through all of the shadows. Pitch was standing above him, he brought up his scythe and Bunnymund was moving.

His muscles strained and he threw one of his boomerangs while keeping his frenzied pace. “ _SNOWFLAKE!!!_ ” He roared as he pushed himself passed his limits, ignoring the pain it caused him. His only thought was that Aster had to get between his mate and the threat to his life. Teeth bared he snarled menacingly as the boomerang connected with Pitch’s side and threw it wide of its target. Pitch turned in surprise and Aster leapt into the air and over him. Landing on the ground in front of Jack he spun and using all the strength his back legs possessed he kicked Pitch out of the way. Aster couldn’t help but feel a little pride when he felt and heard several of the Boogeyman’s bones snap with the force of it.

Aster growled low in warning, perched on all fours and ready to attack if he needed to. He spared a glance at Jack and he noticed the broken staff. Jack’s eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t breathing. Bunnymund swallowed a lump in his throat but turned back to the Nightmare King. He had a job to do and he had to remember that sometimes Jack just didn’t breathe. Not dead, just sleeping.

First things first, he was going to destroy the Nightmare King. He remained on all fours with his teeth bared and fur bristled. His claws extended on all of his paws and using some minor shapeshifting he altered his teeth so that he had fangs. No time to be civilized. His mate had been threatened and all of Aster’s instincts screamed at him to rip the offender to pieces.

Aster intended to do so. With his claws.

Pitch managed to remain standing thanks to his NightMare and he gathered himself just in time to counter Aster’s attack. 200 pounds of lean Pooka muscle, honed by years of martial arts training rained down blows on the Nightmare King that would have shattered lesser men.

Pitch used to be a general, he was good in a fight but he wasn’t made for hand to hand combat.

The Boogeyman broke apart his scythe into two thin swords and started parrying Aster’s blows. Claws met sand as they fought back and forth. Aster heard some of the others enter the clearing and while his instincts told him to get back to Jack and kill anyone who came near his vulnerable mate, he knew logically that they were friends. Pitch was the real threat to Jack and spinning and kicking Pitch’s broken ribs he kept focused on the fight.

The Boogeyman stumbled but managed to keep his ground. “Should have seen the way he begged at the end Bunnymund. He cried for you to save him.” He taunted.

Aster was having none of it. He knew Jack was stronger than that. It was more likely the last thing he’d done was send another snowball into the Nightmare King’s face. He was provoking Aster because he knew that he was losing. His arm seemed to have developed a nasty case of frostbite and there was ice covering part of his chest and one of his upper legs. With his broken ribs as well he was quickly losing ground.

“You know I had him trapped in my lair during Easter?” Pitch continued his taunting through pained breaths. “I _fucked_ him Bunnymund.” He whispered with a smirk. “He’s so pretty when he cries.”

Aster roared and grabbing Pitch around the upper arms he leapt into the air and bodily threw him onto the ground before landing on him with another sickening crunch. He dug his long hind claws into the Boogeyman’s flesh.

“I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY MATE!!!” Aster boomed while leaning down to meet Pitch’s eyes.

Whatever happened during Easter didn’t matter. Even if Pitch was telling the truth it didn’t matter. He trusted Snowflake.

He would always trust his Snowflake.

And Pitch was going to _die_ for hurting his Snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, I've been sick so yay me.
> 
> Also, I have no idea if Burgess is a real town or not and I haven't looked it up. The forest stuff just suited my story


	9. The Mantle passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is barely holding on, the Nightmare King pulls out all the stops, Aster could be in trouble. Will Jack be strong enough to help?

***Jack Frost***  
He was dark… and he was cold… It wasn’t like his usual cold. This was deeper, darker, more terrifying. He was really dying. The ice over his heart had all but given out. It hadn’t melted yet but it was so cracked and shattered that he could feel the nightmare sand seeping out of the cracks and working its way through his body. It felt painful and kind of violating. He wanted it out but there wasn’t anything he could do. He couldn’t even lift his head and he stared blankly at the ground beneath him. “ _SNOWFLAKE!!!_ ” He was vaguely aware of someone yelling Bunny’s nickname for him. Oh wait… that was Bunny.

He was warm for a moment; he could feel Bunny near him but he couldn’t bring his head up to look. The wound in his chest prevented him from taking in a breath so he could enjoy Bunny’s scent one last time. He always smelled like chocolate. It would have been a good final scent. Then the warmth was gone. He thought he heard fighting and it took him a surprisingly long moment to figure out why… Ohhh Bunny and Pitch. Right. They hate each other, Jack knew that. He wasn’t very fond of the Boogeyman either. In fact, Jack thought he was a bit of a dick. No, no. He _knew_ he was a bit of a dick. Or a lot of a dick… but a really tiny one. That must be why his scythe is so big.

Yes. Good to have that resolved. Wasn’t he dying? When was that happening… Oh right. He was dying now.

He felt so detached. His thoughts were muddled and swirling around in circles. His body wouldn’t move. Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It would hurt. It would hurt a lot. Maybe. This was weird, so much for the whole ‘life flashing before your eyes’ thing. Maybe he got to choose which memory? Ok then… Definitely that moment with Bunny back at the workshop. He was a surprisingly good kisser for a giant bunny. What Jack wouldn’t give for a chance to explore whatever it was that they had. Bunny had kissed him back. 

Jack actually felt a little guilty. If Bunny felt the same way, then… He was dying. Jack wasn’t going to be there for Bunny anymore… He didn’t even say goodbye.

At least he had a kiss. A magical, wonderful kiss.

He would treasure it. It would be enough.

He couldn’t hold on anymore.

The wind pushed against him, caressing his hair and nudging his hands. A gentle goodbye…

There were people with him now, he could feel their hands and hear their voices but only caught tiny parts of their conversation as he faded in and out of consciousness. He was dancing on the edge of death, in and out of the darkness. Like a last flickering light. It made him think of Jamie. What a special kid.

“Come on Jack, don’t leave like this!” Ah, speak of the believer… The Brightest Light. Some more words were spoken but Jack faded out briefly before they continued. “Hey guys, I think I know what we have to do!” Jamie must have pulled away because he didn’t feel the boy’s hands anymore. He didn’t feel anything anymore really. There wasn’t even any pain.

No pain… Well that wasn’t so bad…

He faded out again.

…

“I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY MATE!!!” A very familiar voice screams close enough to Jack that it manages to pull him back a little. Did Bunny just call Jack… his mate? Like friend mate? Or lover mate?

“He really does love him.” Soft hands on him again with a gentle but powerful voice. Tooth…

Bunny loves him?

Bunny loves him!

He hears Bunny roar again but this time it sounds like he’s in pain and Tooth gasps beside Jack. There are more fighting sounds but this time it sounds closer and Jack can feel the thud of hooves in the ground and hear the snarling whinnies of NightMares in the air.

“BUNNY!!!” North thunders worriedly.

What the hell is Jack thinking?! Nightmare sand or not, Bunny needed him and he needed him now!

He said he was going to protect Bunny and while Jack Frost was many things a liar was not one of them. Quickly he delved deep into his self, looking for anything, any power he had that might help him rise one final time to fight for Bunny. To say goodbye. The sand was still spreading but slowly, only seeping through the cracks.

The wind sensed his need and her caresses became more insistent, it was feeling out his injuries and besides his chest there was a nasty wound on the back of his head. That was what most likely caused him to crumble.

He reached so deep inside himself for anything, any spark, any light, any hope. He thought of Bunny. Jack thought of how much he loved the Guardian of Hope… Hope and love really weren’t all that different were they? Jack would have smiled if he could have when he found it. A tiny spark in himself that he hadn’t noticed before. It was reacting to the good feelings that were flowing through him and he studied it curiously. It took him a moment to realize what it was. The Winter Mantle. It was the physical sign of being the leader of a Season, and all the Seasonal Rulers carried their Mantles with pride. Jack had shied away from the responsibility he had never wanted. The Snow Queen attacked him under some misguided attempt to secure her crown and ironically lost it when Jack killed her. He hadn’t understood what had happened and shying away from his kingdom he had pushed the Mantle down into himself. That’s the reason no one recognized him as the Winter King. He still performed Winter’s duties but he didn’t want to be acknowledged as royalty. It really wasn’t his thing, but now… Just maybe donning the Mantle would give him what he needed to get through this fight.

Just maybe the Mantle would help him protect Bunny from Pitch.

Laying here, broken, on the ground, was not ‘going out in a blaze of frosty glory’.

He grabbed onto the Mantle of Winter and pulled it into his heart. Accepting it, becoming one with it. Taking all that it meant to be the Winter King and allowing it to flow through him. One final fight, that’s all he needed.

Jack roused himself enough to look around. Tooth and North were in front of him, fending off NightMares. They were calling for Bunny and a little further in the clearing was a deep, dark circle of NightMares and Jack guessed that Bunny and Pitch were at its center. He watched he saw a boomerang fly out, taking out a couple of NightMares and fly back in, doing the same. Yep, Bunny was definitely in there.

He felt the power course through his veins as he managed to sit up a little straighter. The pain was back, it was intense but Jack used it to help clear his head and focus. His power was useless without his conduit. He picked up the broken pieces of his staff and felt it call for him. He rose shakily to his feet.

Toothianna noticed and she called back to him, “Jack! Don’t worry, we can do this! Just rest, we’ll help you as soon as we can!” She really believed he could be saved.

As he brought the pieces of his staff together he smiled softly. That was really a nice thought. But not all fairytales have happy endings. Jack fit the pieces of his staff together.

At first nothing happened but Jack held firm. He thought of the power inside him, of his desire to protect children, of his believers and most of all of Bunny. His Easter Kangaroo that was grumpy and overconfident. He could say cruel things at times but then there were moments when you could see how much Bunny actually cared. Because of Bunny’s usual brusqueness those caring moments were just all the more special. He thought of the place in his heart that he had thought was nothing but cold and empty for so long… felt warm now when he thought of Bunny. He would have been a Guardian, for Bunny. For the kids. For himself… And because it would have been fun.

His heart, beat, once.

A bright blue light shone across his staff as the pieces came together. When they finally melded back into one the bright light spread, lighting up the whole field briefly in a soft blue glow. Tooth and North gasped when they looked back at Jack.

His heart thumped a second time.

The Winter King stood proudly before them. On his head rested an icy crown that spiked up around his ears and twisted bands circled low over his forehead. Frost made jewels hung from his ears and on his neck rested a torque made from ice crystals that was as intricately weaved as his crown. On his hands gauntlets of the strongest ice shone with curved claws at the tips of his fingers. On his legs armor of ice came down reminiscent of medieval knights, but impossibly intricate as well with snowflake patterns swirling all over them. His feet, of course, were bare. But as his bare feet touched his ground hoarfrost spread beneath him. His armor shone and frost lightning danced across his body. His hair was so white that it glowed and his eyes crackled with icy electricity. His staff shone brightly with twirling patterns of glowing frost that spread through the grooves in the ancient wood.

His heart kept beating.

A second to review the field. The kids were off to the side, turning NightMares into dreamsand and gathering all of the golden sand in one area. It was shining brighter than anywhere else. Jack smiled and looked to Tooth and North. With their fairies, yetis and Bunny’s golems they were doing just fine. Bunny was not, he was somewhere in the miasma of hundreds of NightMares and the Winter King heard Pitch’s pompous laughter coming from inside.

No way in except, Jack looked to the sky, up. The wind howled happily as she threw him high into the air and he looked down at the circle of NightMares around Bunny. Pitch was attacking with swords this time and looked a little worse for wear. He was definitely injured and Jack’s ice couldn’t be helping. Bunny also looked injured, his entire left side was covered in blood but with his fur it was impossible to tell how badly he was injured. He was still fighting well but he was favoring his right leg. From up here Jack couldn’t tell if it was a sprain or broken. Guess he’d better get a closer look.

The Nightmare King had no idea what was coming for him. He wouldn’t have too long to be surprised however, the Winter King wasn’t going to be taking any prisoners.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
Aster had been seconds away from ending the Nightmare King when the ice around the odd looking bed had finally cracked and shattered. Hundreds upon hundreds of NightMares burst forth and quickly pushed Aster off of their master. He was soon surrounded and vastly outnumbered. Pitch was a little worse for wear but even with all the injuries the Pooka had given him, it still wasn’t enough to take him down. At least the Boogeyman wasn’t running this time. That meant there was a chance he could finish this.

The Nightmares swarmed him and the last he saw of Jack he was still unmoving against the tree with Tooth and North defending him from the encroaching NightMares.

“BUNNY!!!” North sounded worried but right now Aster had keep focused.

He growled and shifted to a more defensive stance as wave after wave of NightMare’s were sent at him by Pitch. The Nightmare King was staying out of reach but darted in and out of his creations here and there to stab at Aster with his blades. He was soon covered in small cuts and lacerations but the worst of which were on his left side. A Nightmare managed to get in a lucky kick and Aster felt his shin shatter. He forced himself to fight through the pain. He had lost one boomerang when he’d charged Pitch earlier but he still had his bombs and one ‘rang left. He used them with brutal efficiency, dispatching NightMares left and right.

“Jack! Don’t worry, we can do this! Just rest, we’ll help you as soon as we can!” With his hearing as good as it was he could still only barely hear Tooth speaking. Jack must be conscious, relief flooded through him.

He kept fighting. Pitch would swing in to cut and Aster would parry his blows only to fall to another NightMare’s kick. Bunnymund was not going to give up. All he had to do was think of Pitch raising his scythe at Jack’s fallen form to spur him to fight longer, harder and with greater ferocity. A flash of light passed through them that they barely noticed and then the temperature started to drop.

It filled Aster’s heart with joy and he fought just a little harder, pulling from reserves he didn’t know he had. Snowflake, it had to be. Jack was alive and still fighting!

Hope renewed Aster spun and threw off another Nightmare, they were going to win this.

Aster felt the wind before he saw Jack. He looked up in time to see a glowing figure quickly descending before landing in the circle of NightMares.

As soon as Jack’s feet touched the ground a freezing wind blew up around them and Aster had to try and shield himself from the cold. It lasted only a moment and when he looked up Jack was standing with his back to him but all the NightMare’s around them had frozen. It was strange, spiky and sparkled black. It almost looked like someone had frozen a part of the night sky. Except for all the jagged rough points that looked like they may have been hooves or the sand that had trailed off of the NightMares. It was both beautiful and frightening.

Jack looked… There weren’t words to describe how Aster felt when he saw the shining God that stood before him. Jack stood proudly, hair shining as he looked down to Aster with his icy blue eyes. He wore armor on his arms and legs that looked like crystal but made of ice. The crown sitting on his head curved above his ears and intricately knotted over his forehead, with a torque shining on his neck and ice-crystal jewels hanging from his ears. He looked like royalty and being an Agent of Spring he could sense the strong seasonal magic. Jack wasn’t just any winter spirit; he really was the Winter King.

After looking at Aster for a second Jack turned back to Pitch, giving Aster a fantastic view of the back of his head. He growled when he noticed the blood staining Jack’s hair.

Pitch opened his mouth to speak but Jack was on him in a second. The Boogeyman slashed out with his swords only to have Jack smash his staff against them, freezing and smashing them in one slick motion. Pitch let out a shocked gasp but that was all he had time for as Jack spun and kicked him in the stomach. Pitch flew back and hit the iced over NightMares. Jack raised his staff with both hands and an ice-spike formed on the bottom. He brought it down, Pitch had barely a chance to look up in fear before the ice pierced his chest with a sickening crunch.

Pitch didn’t scream, or cry out, instead he looked to Jack and smiled. “Do… do you… really think _this_ will kill… the Nightmare King?” He wheezed with blood trailing from his lips, staining his teeth. The blood was almost black and looked almost as thick as tar.

“No.” Jack spoke quietly but even so his voice echoed, quivering with power. “You need light to kill the shadows.” Aster watched Jack snap his staff from the icicle, leaving the ice-spike deep in the Boogeyman’s chest. The moment Jack stepped away the icicle began to glow, as did Jack and the ice around them.

The Nightmare King screamed while Aster shielded his eyes. It was so bright for a moment that it felt like the entire world had turned white. It was over so fast, a second and then it was dark again, and silent. At first Aster was blinded and couldn’t have seen a paw in front of his face. He shook his head and blinked his eyes to try and clear the spots out of his vision. He looked up and where Pitch had been a moment before was now nothing but a shadow burned into the ice by the shadows and a few drops of blood on the ground. They’d done it. The Nightmare King was dead. He heard the sound of ice shattering and turned his attention to see Jack’s armor breaking and falling.

Jack looked so much smaller, his shoulders were hunched in what Aster could only assume was exhaustion and for a moment neither of them moved.

Jack turned to Aster and the moment their eyes met the stillness was broken as they rushed into each other’s arms. Jack’s staff clattered to the ground as the young man gripped Aster tightly with both hands. With the battle high wearing off Aster’s leg started to burn and he could feel a multitude of cuts along his body. He was also pretty sure that he was missing a chunk out of one of his ears but it had been a long night. He was aching all over. It was also incredibly hard to think straight with his arms full of Jack Frost.

Aster snuffed at his hair and nuzzled him before repeating the process with his cheeks, ears, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could reach. He licked Jack’s cheek gently and Jack responded by turning to lick Aster’s tongue. Aster got the message and soon they were kissing again. It wasn’t as awkward this time as their tongues danced together madly. Jack, his Snowflake, was alive! The kiss was energetic but it felt almost bittersweet. They broke apart so that Aster could breathe and Jack planted little pecks across his nose, cheeks and then finally his mouth before licking his way once more inside the Pooka’s mouth.

Aster reveled in the scent of fresh snow and the clear mint taste that was all Jack. He was loving every stolen moment with Jack, hidden away from the others. The battle was won and they had a right to be celebrating… So why then, did this kiss feel so much like a goodbye?

Aster felt something cold and wet fall into his chest fur, he would have ignored it but he tasted something cold and salty on slip into his mouth. He pulled back to see tears running silently down Jack’s face.

“Jack? You ‘right Snowflake?” He asked softly while his heart tied itself into knots. What was going on?

Jack opened his mouth and shook his head, his tears were coming so thick and fast that his eyes were almost half filled with water. With his hands tightly holding handfuls of Aster’s chest fur he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” What could the flaming galah be on about now?

Jack’s voice broke out into a sob. “I’m sorry, oh Bunny, I’m so sorry.” He kept sobbing his apologies as he grabbed one of Aster’s hands and brought it to his chest. “Sorry, please I’m so sorry.”

It took Aster a minute, he could feel the ice in the boy’s chest through his shirt, it definitely had cracks in it. He could feel the larger ones but without seeing them there was no way for him to notice how bad it was. Aster’s ear twitched. Wait a minute… there was something else, a heartbeat! Jack’s heart was beating! He almost cried out in joy until he noticed Jack’s face while he wept his apologies. The sound of wood cracking barely registered to Aster.

“I c-couldn’t stop it… but I had to fight… I’m so sorry…”

Aster’s ears lowered to the back of his head. _It’s always been like that. If anything it helped slow the sand, it couldn’t enter a non-existent bloodstream._ Jack had said that back at the park. There were now cracks in the ice around his heart, which was now beating steadily. Aster’s eyes widened and he let out a pain filled moan when he noticed there were veins of black spreading up from Jack’s chest and they were rising fast. The nightmare sand had entered Jack’s blood.

Aster looked around for Jack’s staff, “You can just freeze it again? Yeah? Just pick up your staff and she’ll be apples?”

Jack shook his head once and Aster finally found the staff to see it was now in two pieces. It had been broken before but Jack had it in his hand a minute ago and it had been whole. “Mantle’s passed to the next Ruler. I have nothing left.” He answered so quietly that Aster could barely hear him.

“No…” Aster whimpered as he pulled Jack close. He huddled around him protectively, like he could shield Jack from his fate with his body. “Snowflake, oh Snowflake no…” He felt hot tears start to stream down his face. This couldn’t be real.

They’d done it, they’d defeated the Nightmare King… but it hadn’t been enough.

The damage was already done.

Jack was… His Snowflake was…

“No, Jack…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sick and so very very tired, any mistakes will fix later, must sleep
> 
> you enjoy chapter, I will go enjoy sleep


	10. A Beautiful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster's final moments together. Jack would rather be a dream than a nightmare.

***Jack Frost***  
The sick feeling was spreading through him fast, the nausea was almost overpowering. He wasn’t dead yet but it wouldn’t be long. The light faded and he stared at the marks on the ice that had once been the Nightmare King. Jack had done it. Bunny would be safe… at least from Pitch. That was all he could do. His power faded and his armor cracked and felt in pieces around him. Jack felt the Mantle leave his body to find the next in line to the Winter Throne. He hoped it would be someone more worthy than he was. Jack stood, frozen for a moment, unsure… Jack was scared to meet Bunny’s eyes. How could he look at him now? But the longer he waited the less time he had. The clock was ticking and his last few minutes wouldn’t be wasted staring at some idiot’s remains.

Jack turned. When his eyes met Bunny’s he was moving even before he realized what he was doing and he was in Bunny’s arms. They were holding each other so tightly. Jack didn’t want to let go. Bunny was so soft and so warm. Even the blood didn’t deter him as he held the man he loved. Bunny’s safe. Bunny’s alive and Pitch would never be able to hurt him again. It was ok, finally it was going to be ok.

Bunny started sniffing at him and nuzzling him lightly. First the top of his head but then he moved down to his neck, snuffing all the way before lightly licking his cheek. Jack didn’t even think about it as he turned and touched Bunny’s tongue with his own. Bunny took the initiative this time and pulled him into a deep kiss. Bunny was more confident this time and if anything it was better than their first. Jack poured as much feeling as he could into their kiss, hoping beyond hope that Bunny could feel how much he loved him. How much he would miss him. He wanted so badly to lose himself in the moment but he could feel his heart breaking as the sand sunk into his heart and began its journey through his body. Now the ice was only slowing it down.

They broke apart to breathe. Jack kissed Bunny’s cheeks, his chin, his nose, anywhere he could reach before once more reaching his mouth. He used his tongue to request entrance and was enthusiastically answered. Jack felt Bunny’s joy shine so brightly in that moment and he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. The guilt suddenly came crashing down on Jack’s shoulders so hard he was glad he was in Bunny’s arms. If he wasn’t he was sure that he would have fallen to the ground. No, this couldn’t be happening! Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he was powerless to stop them. Bunny was filled with such joy… it was so bright and so beautiful and Jack knew it was about to die. Because of him. Bunny must have felt Jack’s tears because he leaned back slightly and looked down to Jack with worry in his eyes.

“Jack? You ‘right Snowflake?” Bunny asked softly, slightly breathless.

Jack opened his mouth but the lump in his throat made it hard to speak and at first no words came out. His tears were coming so quickly that he could hardly see but he kept his grip on Bunny. Not wanting to let him go for a second, not even to wipe at his tears. “I’m sorry,” Jack finally managed to whisper.

“What?” Bunny was confused.

Jack sobbed like a baby, “I’m sorry, oh Bunny, I’m so sorry.” Crying with sobs that shook his slender frame painfully, all the while still muttering his apologies, Jack grabbed one of Bunny’s hands and placed it over his now beating heart. “Sorry, please I’m so sorry.” Jack was saying sorry for so many reasons. _Sorry for loving you. Sorry for pursuing you. Sorry you seem to feel the same. Sorry that I’m going to leave you._ These are the things he desperately wanted to say but all he could do was apologize over and over.

It took Bunny a minute to notice his heartbeat and when he did Jack felt his joy soar for a moment before it began to break. He could feel the joy in Bunny begin to darken as he realized the implications of Jack’s beating heart. Jack felt a deep pain reverberate through him as his staff broke again. He no longer had the power to hold himself together.

“I c-couldn’t stop it… but I had to fight… I’m so sorry…” Jack couldn’t stop himself from apologizing but he wouldn’t ask Bunny for forgiveness. Jack didn’t feel he deserved forgiveness. He’d known he was dying when he pursued Bunny. He shouldn’t have… Even so he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Jack wouldn’t trade those quiet moments for anything. If he was guilty for this then he could be punished in the next life, if there was a next life.

Bunny’s ears lowered to the back of his head and he let out a high pitched wail of pain when he noticed the sand spreading out over his skin. Lines of sand following the blood flowing from his heart. Infecting Jack completely.

Bunny started to look around frantically, “You can just freeze it again? Yeah? Just pick up your staff and she’ll be apples?” He must be looking for Jack’s staff.

Jack shook his head. “Mantle’s passed to the next Ruler. I have nothing left.” Jack could barely speak his throat was clogged up so tightly with emotion. Bunny’s joy was breaking little by little with every word Jack spoke. Becoming smaller and dimmer with each passing moment.

“No…” Bunny whimpered brokenly. His joy shattered completely and it made Jack feel so empty inside. Jack did that, Jack destroyed Bunny’s joy with his stupid feelings. Bunny curled around him in a protective hug. “Snowflake, oh Snowflake no…” Then Jack felt something hot and wet fall down and hit his face. Soon more droplets joined it. Bunny was crying, Jack could feel his Easter Kangaroo trembling slightly, like he was holding back his own sobs. This proud warrior who fought tooth and claw for children, this embodiment of hope… and Jack had broken him. “No, Jack…”

Bunny’s voice choked up and it was all Jack take and he couldn’t hold any of it in anymore. He sobbed, brokenly and openly. Holding onto Bunny tightly, wishing that it could be enough.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to get out before the nightmare sand spread to his throat and he started to cough and splutter uncontrollably. Now that his heart was beating he needed to breathe and the sand was starting to clog his airways. Jack was pretty sure there were people talking loudly outside their little circle of iced NightMares but he couldn’t hear them over his own flailing. 

Bunny’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly, he was saying something too but Jack felt dizzy with lack of oxygen. He found it hard to focus.

He wanted to tell Bunny how much he loved him. He couldn’t. Even if he could why would he? Wouldn’t it just cause Bunny more pain?

He thought it and he felt it. With all his heart.

Bunny, I love you.

Jack would never regret taking the arrow that day.

***E.Aster Bunnymund***  
Jack started to cough and then started to make some other strange wheezing noises. Aster parted from him slightly so that he could look at the sand and was horrified to see black tendrils spreading all the way to his neck. His chest was almost completely black now with only a few patches of skin bare through the tendrils of sand. He didn’t know what to do, Aster felt so helpless. He tried to think of anything that could help but him mind was coming up empty. Aster hadn’t ever seen someone, apart from Sandy, become infected with nightmare sand. He had seen people become infected by fear and darkness. They were usually unable to be saved. There were very few cases anyone survived the taint of the shadows for long.

“Jack, mate, come on, you have to…” Aster pleaded with him but he couldn’t finish. What did he want him to do? What could Jack do if Aster didn’t even know how to help him?

“Sandy!” He heard North exclaim. The others were talking outside the iced NightMare ring and by the sounds of it the Sandman was back. Sanderson! Aster figured if anyone could do anything about the sand infecting Jack it would be him!

“I’m going to pick you up, we’ll need to move but we’ll be done in a tic.” Aster murmured to Jack as he picked him up as gently as he could. He didn’t know if the teenager heard him but he felt better speaking to him.

Ignoring the sickening pain in his broken leg, Aster leapt up onto their barrier and then over it, carrying Jack bridal style. The Pooka was overwhelmingly relieved to see Sandy, floating around with golden dreamsand spreading good dreams out as far as he could reach. The kids were loving it. All but a few of Tooth’s fairies seemed to have left with only Baby-Tooth and a few others remaining behind. North and Tooth were standing together, holding each other, while the yetis and egg golems played with the kids. Aster limped quickly over to them.

When they noticed Jack in his arms the merriment melted away completely. Jack had gone completely limp; his eyes were open but he stared blankly at Aster as the sand kept spreading. Baby Tooth fluttered over to them, hovering with her little hands out, but she didn’t speak.

“Please,” Aster whined, his voice shallow and desperate, “Help him.” He begged Sanderson.

He lowered himself and Jack down to Sanderson as the little gold man landed on the ground.

“Jack, Jack, look! We brought the Sandman back so he could help you!” Jamie announces proudly.

Jack manages to turn his head and gives the boy a weak smile. “Good… work kiddo.” His voice is soft and raspy. So quiet that the humans have a hard time hearing him.

When Aster hears his voice hope springs in him. Jack is still conscious and aware; this has to be a good thing. Right?

Sanderson looks over Jack, touching lightly where the sand is strongest, and where it’s begun to soak through his sweater. Some of the sand rubs off on Sandy’s golden fingers and just like with the NightMares, nothing happens. When Sandy looks up to Aster, his oldest friend’s eyes have never looked so morose. Sanderson shook his head slowly and looked down at his feet. Large globs of sand pooling in his eyes and trailing down his face. Symbols flashed above his head but the ancient Pooka couldn’t bring himself to see what Sandy had to say.

He was suddenly very cold. A cold that sunk deep into him, all the way through to his core. Aster had finally hoped for things he had thought he would never have after the death of his race. Love, a mate, and maybe one day a family. Now he was going to lose it all again.

Toothianna fought back her tears while North just let them run down his face. The children gathered around them, so did the yetis. The night had been won but there had been a terrible cost and only now were they all realizing what it was. Baby Tooth launched herself into her mother’s arms and the rest of the tooth fairy’s followed. The golems changed to their sad faces.

“Jack no… I really thought…” Jamie was crying. He was talking to Jack and had taken one of the former Winter King’s hands in his own. Even Jack’s fingers had black lines spreading through them.

“Its… ok. Please Jamie… at the end… turn me into dreamsand. Just like you… did with the NightMares.” Jack whispered, his voice was almost broken. His neck was almost completely black. “I’d like… to be a… dream…”

Jamie wiped his eyes furiously, “I will Jack, I promise.” He was trying to sound brave but his voice cracked with every word.

The Sandman signed something else and Tooth spoke his message aloud. “I’ll make sure you give the best dreams of snow days, forever,” Her voice broke as she translated and Sandy’s images began to blur. “Oh Jack…” She sniffled.

Jack turned back up to Aster who was still holding him close. Jack was too precious to let go, especially now. Aster listened to them all numbly while staring down at his Snowflake. Jack gave him a weak smile.

“Can… you take… me back to… my lake?” Jack rasped out slowly.

“Burgess Pond?” Someone asked. Aster couldn’t have said who it was. He looked down and once Jack nodded his affirmation they were off. People behind him cried out, shocked but he paid them as little mind as his broken leg. The pain refreshed him as he moved, he held Jack easily with one arm while the other helped him run crudely along. Even restricted as he was, Aster was still incredibly fast. In less than a minute they managed to stop by the shore of what was once Burgess Lake.

He curled himself up on the ground around the young spirit he’d hoped would be his mate. Aster held him as tightly as he dared and Jack curled into him weakly. 

“This… is where I was… made…” Jack’s voice was getting quieter.

“Oh Jack, I wish we had-” Aster had to take a moment as more tears started to fall and his throat clogged up. “Had more time… I-”

Jack lifted one of his hands weakly to touch the side of Aster’s face. He quieted to hear Jack speak, “Tell me… what would it…we… have been like?”

Aster was surprised by Jack’s question. It also hurt a little because, “I know exactly how it would have been, mate.” And he did. He had seen it since the moment Jack had kissed him back at North’s workshop. “We’d live in the burrow together,” He’d already imagined completely. “There’s a part of the warren, deeper in, that isn’t eternally spring. We could have changed it to eternal winter, so you could always have your snow.” Aster chuckled quietly to himself. “I’d hate the bloody place though. Of course you’d drag me there for snow ball fights.” Jack had a smile on his face. Small and serene, just like a few days ago. It was so unlike him but Aster thought he looked so at peace. “Sometimes you’d help with Easter prep. I’d always paint up a few special googies for ya, snowflakes and those fern patterns you love to make. There-” Aster coughed to clear his throat which was threatening to close over with the emotion tightening there. “There’d be times we fight and argue over stupid things, just like now. We’d never really mean it but sometimes, old grump that I am, I’d go too far and you’d freeze over the paint river in revenge before flying off like a loon.” Jack huffed a weak little laugh, Aster had no doubt in his mind that when Jack had first seen the paint river he’d wanted to freeze it over. “But I’d always find ya. Always. I’d always apologize and bring you home. You’d share my nest and we-” His voice broke into a sob and continued to waver the longer he spoke. Almost all of Jack’s face was black now, but his hand still rested on his cheek and his eyes were so serene, Aster continued, “We’d hold each other every night. I’d tell you how much I loved ya and make sure you knew _every day_ that you are real to me and that I-” He shuddered out another sob, “I believe in you. I’ll always believe in you. My mate.”

Jack smiled just a little bit brighter, even with lips of nightmare sand. “Sounds… like… a beautiful… dream…” He whispered as his hand fell from Aster’s cheek.

The Pooka caught Jack’s hand gently in his own but he couldn’t feel skin in his paw, only the gritty texture of sand. “Jack, my mate… Snowflake, I love you…” He cried brokenly as the sand began to cover Jack’s eyes. Those beautiful eyes… The shone brighter than the morning sky and were filled with bright white sparkles that glowed like Jack’s ice.

Jack closed his eyes. “You’re so… beautiful… love you Roo…” He grew still in Aster’s arms and he didn’t fight it anymore. He sobbed openly and brokenly.

He barely took in breath. He couldn’t see through the tears and he held his mate’s still form in his arms as tightly as he could for as long as he could. “Jack I’m so sorry, it’s my fault. Everything. I shoulda trusted you from the beginning. I should never have said you weren’t real and I… I love you. I love you. I love you so much, I’m sorry it took so long to…” He couldn’t keep it up as a violent shivering overtook his entire body. His voice came out in ragged pain filled whines and mournful keening. His ears flat to his head and his face wet with tears while the blood on him finally started to itch as it dried. His leg was burning and throbbing but he welcomed the pain. E. Aster Bunnymund had never wanted to feel this kind of pain again. He’d lost his family and entire race before, and now he’d lost his mate. They didn’t even have a chance to know each other properly! He hadn’t even told Jack his name. He moaned out loud as he cried in pain. Not for his injuries. They were nothing compared to the gaping wound in his heart.

Jack’s body started to shift and change. Aster stubbornly tried to hold on, tried to keep the sand from changing into anything but his beautiful Jack, but it ran like water through his fingers.

Forming quickly, a NightMare stood out in the center of Jack’s lake. All that was left in Aster’s arms were Jack’s clothes.

He felt so hollow and empty. Aster just sat dumbly on the edge of Jack’s lake, clutching Jack’s clothes tightly and staring at the NightMare. The beast seemed to be staring back at him. Besides the occasional whinny or twitch it remained perfectly still. Watching, perhaps waiting for something. Maybe it needed fear? But Aster was not afraid. Aster wasn’t anything.

He didn’t move when the NightMare looked up and pranced forward a little bit. He didn’t jump when a large hand clasped his shoulder, offering comfort. He didn’t speak even though there were people calling his name. He did however let out warning snarl when someone touched Jack’s clothes.

“Oh Bunny,” It was Tooth. “I… I’m so sorry…” Very slowly and very gently she placed two pieces of wood in his arms. The pieces of Jack’s staff. 

He clutched it just as desperately as he did the clothes.

It seemed as though the others had walked through the park woods back to the lake. They could have used a snow globe but they’d walked to give Jack and Aster time together before…

Aster wrapped his arms around himself with Jack’s staff and clothes to his chest. He felt shattered, he was trying desperately to hold himself together, but he knew his arms weren’t strong enough. Only arms cool as a winter’s breeze would have been able to keep him together now. He held it in, barely, for the kids. When he got back to the warren… it would be a different story entirely.

Jamie took a tentative step towards the lake and the NightMare turned to face the boy. “Jack?” Jamie spoke softly but in the stillness of the night his voice carried well.

Aster looked up as the NightMare slowly approached Jamie. When it reached the boy it spared a look at Aster before lowering its head for Jamie to touch.

“I’m sorry Jack. Thank you, for everything. I’ll always believe because of you. You did so much for me and I didn’t even know it at the time. But all those times we laughed together those laughs were for you, even if I didn’t know it. All those times we smiled together, those smiles were for you, even if I didn’t know you were there.” Jamie grew quieter and quieter and by the end he was whispering. The other kids were starting to speak; Aster had paid enough attention during the battle that he’d managed to learn all their names.

“Thank you for the fun Jack Frost.” Cupcake added. “You helped me make friends.”

“You made me a little bit braver, and I had fun too.” Monty added quickly.

“Yeah your snow days were the best.” Claude said, “And your snowball fights!” Caleb interrupted.

“Thank you for helping us believe again.” Pippa said quietly.

The NightMare snorted and shook its head before putting its muzzle once more down to Jamie. Jamie lifted his hand and gently touched the NightMare’s snout. The reaction was instantaneous. A sparkle of gold and suddenly there were streams of golden sand where there had been a NightMare before.

A soft whine escaped Aster before he could hold it down. Sanderson threw him a sorrowful look before gathering up the sand that had once been Jack. With some careful manipulation he crafted the sand so it took the form of Jack, staff and all. He had the same cheeky grin, Aster looked on with a helpless longing. The golden Jack saluted them jokingly before waving and lifting his staff over his head, he burst into millions of golden snowflakes.

Aster closed his eyes and said a silent goodbye to his Snowflake.

His first love.

Jack Frost, the Winter King, who had thawed Aster’s frozen heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got better quickly then was ailed with writers block. Cured thanks to a friend showing me more music. So thank you friend! (you know who you are)
> 
> PS = There is another chapter to go yet. I know this is kinda bad and while the next chapter doesn't magically fix everything it makes things a little better. You'll see ;)
> 
> The next chapter should be the last.


	11. They only bloom in snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster continues life, Jamie mourns as well.

***E. Aster Bunnymund***  
Aster curled happily on the ground for a moment before he realized his arms were empty. He had only a moment to process this sudden development before he was met with a face-full of snow. He wiped the snow off of his face while his mate cackled with youthful laughter. Aster should have known better than to fall asleep before Jack.

He growled as he looked up at the floating spirit who was now whistling nonchalantly. Aster didn’t give Jack a chance to react as he launched himself at the teenager. Jack gasped in shock but he couldn’t fly higher quick enough as the Pooka managed to grab one of his ankles. With a triumphant cry Aster pulled Jack to the ground where he quickly pinned the teen with his body. Jack wriggled in a useless attempt to free himself but Aster could tell it was half-hearted. His mate loved to be pinned like this and Aster wouldn’t deny his instincts loved being able to pin his willing mate beneath him.

Jack giggled as he gave up trying to free himself. “Oh no, I guess I am completely at your mercy. Whatever shall I do?” He questioned with a playful smile.

A little shuffling around and Aster managed to secure Jack’s hands above his head with one hand while the other lifted up one of Jack’s legs allowing the Pooka to settle comfortably between them. “I have a few ideas, have to get back at ya for the snowball, don’t I?” A deep rumble started in his chest as he began to purr.

Jack looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “What does the big bad rabbit intend to do to his helpless victim?” His voice was breathless and Aster could feel how much Jack was loving this.

A low growl was the only answer Aster deigned to give him as he started to scent Jack. He nosed right up Jack’s neck following along until he reached underneath Jack’s ear. He breathed in deeply, Aster loved Jack’s scent. Fresh, crisp, clean snow. It was so pure and refreshing, it smelled like home. Jack’s neck frosted over slightly and Aster smirked. Jack was blushing. Little fella always blushed, it was cute. Of course if Aster was brainless enough to mention it he had no doubt it would leave him with a frosted tail.

“Bunny~” Jack sighed as Aster used his tongue to lick at the frost.

Aster nibbled at his neck softly before following the trail with his tongue and Jack moaned and arched up into him. Growling softly, he trailed his hand down Jack’s thigh and gripping the soft flesh of the teenager’s ass he lifted Jack up easily so they were pressed together.

He leaned back slightly so he could look Jack in the eyes. Frost was blushing the winter spirits cheeks and his eyes, his beautiful sky and ice colored eyes were looking at him in a way that made him want to lose control. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Aster took that as an invitation and covered Jack’s mouth with his own. He pushed in his tongue while he had the element of surprise and using his hold on Jack he rubbed their bodies together. Jack moaned into the kiss and Aster’s grip on Jack’s hands and ass tightened. He wanted Jack and he wanted him now. Their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths and Aster couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly.

They broke apart and as Aster was about to continue Jack shook his head with a sad smile.

“Sorry Bun-Bun, but we can’t go any further.” 

It took Aster an embarrassingly long time for him to gather his mind enough to ask, “Why?”

“Because it’s time to wake up.” Jack spoke softly and Aster lowered him and let go of his hands with a mournful keen. Jack put a finger softly on his lips, “Shh, it’s ok. We’ll be back here later. In the warren together, just like how you imagined it.” Jack smirked playfully and wrapped his arms around Aster’s neck. “Maybe next time we can check out that eternal winter you promised?”

Aster closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. It was already over. It wasn’t enough. Why couldn’t he sleep just a little longer? Of course he knew the truth, it would never be enough. He looked back to Jack and smiled. “Sure thing mate, anything for you.” He could feel his mind clouding and fogging over and the jarring feeling of moving even though he was still lying in the grass with Jack. “See you tonight.”

Jack kissed his nose sweetly. “Love you ‘Roo.”

“Love you too Snowflake.”

Aster opened his eyes.

Tears streamed down his face and he didn’t bother to wipe them away as he looked up at the lit ceiling of the warren. He was lying in the soft grass out in one of his fields. The same place he’d been dreaming about being with Jack. But this time there’d be no snowball to the face. Because Jack wasn’t here. The only time he’d been in the warren was last Easter. He gave out a little huff with a small, sad smile when he remembered Sophie. Jack hadn’t even been able to be seen by the kids but he’d still been better with them than any of the other guardians. The last nine months since Jack’s death the guardians had pulled themselves together. They met more often and they now always made more effort to spend time with the children. Even Aster would tear himself away from the warren for a few hours here and there to spend it topside with the Burgess Seven.

Aster reluctantly picked himself up, brushed off his fur and wiped his eyes. He had things to do today, he’d see Jack again tonight. If he enjoyed dreaming more than being awake than that was no one’s business but his own. He’d put on his mask to deal with everyone around him. He’d tough out another day and then curl up in his warren where Jack would wait for him in his dreams.

Aster knew it was unhealthy. He didn’t care. If this was the only way he could drag himself through the days then this is what he’d do. He couldn’t give up the Jack in his dreams. He wasn’t strong enough, maybe one day but definitely not yet.

He trudged over to a barely used tunnel. He’d recently excavated it and this part of his warren over the last few months. There was a cool breeze flowing through this tunnel. Giving himself a little shake to wake himself up Aster took off down the tunnel that led to eternal winter. He had made it, just like he said he would.

A moment later and he was bounding through snow. He used to hate the cold, the way snow clung to his fur and chilled him. Now it felt… painful but in a different way. And Aster was willing to endure a little pain in order to feel just bit closer to Jack.

He finally reached his destination. There was a frozen lake in the winter in his warren and around the lake was a project he’d been working on for the entire nine months since the final battle, and it was finally ready. Over in Burgess right now it was winter. Jack’s season, by Jack’s lake. Aster knelt down and touched his project softly. A beautiful patch of blue and white flowers. They were a new breed that he’d been working on for months, a flower that only bloomed in snow. When it was closed it looked like a little white rosebud with delicate fern patterns ghosting over the veins of the petals. But when they bloomed, like they always would in eternal winter, they opened up to reveal that the inside of the outer petals was a deep royal blue. They were layered similarly to a rose but at its center was a pure white snowdrop, except it had five petals that were shaped slightly to resemble a snowflake. All over were white and light blue patterns in the petals to look like the fern patterns that Jack loved. Aster had spent a lot of time working on them, he called them Snowflake Blossoms. If they had a meaning in the language of flowers it would be a combination of, ‘a passion for hope’ and ‘a hope for love’. The things Jack had inspired in him.

“About ready aren’t ya?” Aster spoke quietly to himself. “We’ll get you topside in a tic.” They were finally strong enough to be moved. Most of them would be staying here but Aster had quite a few egg pots ready to move some of his new creations.

It took all morning, or rather, Aster’s approximation of morning, for him to finish transplanting forty odd Snowflake Blossoms into his little pots. The flowers grew individually and not in bushes like roses. They were smaller than roses as well which made moving them both easier and more difficult, they fit better into the pots and because the pots were smaller he could carry more of them at once. Of course with the flowers being so tiny it Aster had to be incredibly delicate when moving them, but he’d had a lot of practice over the years. As he moved them into pots all of their little blooms closed up, making it easier to collect the cute little buds.

He had his forty little pots and carefully arranging them in his satchel along with the other tools he’d need Aster took off towards the tunnel that would lead him to Burgess Pond.

These flowers would never grow anywhere else except the warren. Only the warren and Jack’s lake. It would be shame when some of them died when humans tried to study and replant them. But Aster couldn’t stand the idea of Jack’s flowers blooming anywhere else. These were for Jack.

When he arrived at the lake he set to work immediately, digging and turning the frozen earth. It was a harsh winter this year. Aster didn’t know who the new Seasonal Head was but he could tell that they didn’t have Jack’s compassion. When he’d finally made a large enough ditch he pulled two pieces of wood lovingly out of his satchel.

The remains of Jack’s staff. As much as he wanted to hold onto every bit of Jack as he could there was another part of him that insisted that he should bring at least this piece of him home. He’d spent Jack’s final moments with him here, at this lake. It was a part of both of them now and Aster would never let it go. So he placed the remains of Jack’s staff in the ground and planted the Snowflake Blossoms over it. That way there would always be a part of Jack here.

After Aster was done he sat quietly by his work. With a little spring magic, the blossoms took hold well and Aster had no doubt that soon enough they would circle the entire lake. The weather was cold and harsh, in a couple of weeks the flowers should have strengthened enough to bloom. Of course while sitting out in the snow on a blustery winter day, he didn’t expect anyone to come up beside him.

Still, he wasn’t exactly surprised when Jamie sat down beside him in the snow. He was rugged up in heavy winter gear.

They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to. They both knew why they were there. It wasn’t the first time they’d met by the lake to mourn Jack. He’d only been in their lives for such a short time but he’d impacted them both deeply. So they sat together quietly and slowly, one of the strongest flowers opened its petals.

It was almost tentative at first, as though testing the waters, before it sprang open the rest of the way. The little Snowflake Blossom bravely bloomed and Jamie smiled.

“They’re perfect. He would have loved them.”

***Jack Frost***  
~nine months earlier~  
Jack groaned and tried to roll over. The ground was hard and uncomfortable. All he managed was a lifeless kind of flop and then he was back on his face on the hard ground beneath him. Ok, so moving was a no go. Maybe he could open his eyes then? He tried to open his eyes but it felt like he was lifting weights with his eyelids. After the herculean effort it took to open his eyes he couldn’t even focus on anything. He huffed out a tired breath and tried to look around. It was dark. That was all he could see. It was almost black but kind of brownish… yep that was helpful. Fantastic.

Time to move again. He could do this. Former Winter King, Guardian of Awesome, he could do this… With a great deal of effort and a few grumbling curses later and Jack managed to wedge one of his arms underneath himself. He used it to push himself up and get the other arm under as well. If he thought opening his eyes had been hard this was just plain ridiculous. His body just didn’t want to respond. He didn’t even feel tired, it was weird. He just felt numb all over. He tried to use both of his arms to push himself up but he just slipped over again.

“Damn it!” His frustrated voice echoed oddly through the darkness.

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were awake yet!” A soft girl’s voice called from somewhere behind Jack. “Here, let me help.”

Two small but surprisingly strong hands helped him sit up and lean against something he hadn’t seen before. So it wasn’t all just murky darkness after all then.

“Thanks.” Jack breathe out gratefully as he leaned back and looked at his new companion. She took a step back and smiled.

“No problem Jack.” She was a little girl in a brown dress and little brown boots. The dress had a faded red band around the middle and some faded red pattern on the bottom hem as well. Her clothes looked incredibly old fashioned. Jack hadn’t seen anything like it since the 1700’s. Her hair was straight and brown and her fringe fell over one of her eyebrows but parted on the side leaving the other clear. She had a cute face with a button nose and the biggest brown eyes Jack had ever seen. She actually reminded him a little of Jamie.

Jack frowned a little. “How do you know my name?”

She looked a little hurt.

Jack raised his hands, “Sorry, I bring winter fun to a lot of kids so please don’t take it personally. None of them even saw me until recently.”

She shook her head and resumed smiling once more. “It’s ok… Jack Frost… I died in the 1700’s so it’s not really surprising that you don’t remember me.” She was hiding something but Jack suddenly remembered what he was doing here and it distracted him from asking.

“I’m dead aren’t I?” 

The little girl nodded. “Yes, and I am your guide.”

“So where to? What happens now?” Jack was curious but as he talked about being dead he felt his strength returning. Slowly, he stood up and was pleased to find that it only took a little more effort than usual. 

“That’s up to you.” The girl replied cryptically.

Jack nodded. “Okaaay… What are my options?” He asked instead.

The girl looked him in the eyes and with the unnerving wisdom of someone much older than her tiny body would suggest, answered, “Only you can answer that question.”

Now Jack was really confused. He wasn’t really a riddles kind of guy, he preferred problems that could be solved by a snowball into the face. He scrunched up his face and began to pace. He really missed his staff.

While he paced he thought about his life, all three hundred years of it. At least the life he remembered. Most of all he thought of Bunny, the pain in his eyes… at the end… his joy shattering and his hope dying. What did he _want_ to do? Jack smiled, that was so obvious.

He turned back to the girl. “So Miss Guide, what’s your name?”

She tilted her head with a hesitant smile. “Hollyweather Overland. My friends call me Holly.”

Jack nodded, “Well then Holly, tell me…” He knelt down to meet Holly’s eyes. “Is there a way I can live again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... surprise! There's a sequel! Originally it was going to end with the Snowflake Blossoms (ps I'm pretty sure there are actually flowers called snowflakes but they can just not exist in this story ok?) and be all sad and stuff but then some of you guys asked me to save Jack so I was like, why not do a sequel? So I'm gonna. It's gonna be a bit of a rough ride and it will be slower to update than this one was because my first semester is starting soon, but expect the first chapter really soon ok?
> 
> Alright, thanks you guys for reading this, you can probably leave the story here if you want to. And if you do I'll miss you but either way I'm really happy people have enjoyed this. The comments and kudos kept me going so thank you very much. It feels incredible to have people enjoy something I've written. Sorry about all the little errors and stuff, I'll find someone to proofread for me eventually :) Hopefully I'll see you at the sequel!
> 
> lotsa awesome feels,  
> sumChick.
> 
> Ps - This is the playlist I used to write this story:  
> Circles -by- Throwing Gravity  
> I Miss You - Adele  
> Throne - Bring Me The Horizon  
> In My Arms Till The End - Like Thieves  
> Failure - Breaking Benjamin  
> Castle Of Glass - Linkin Park  
> Doomed - Bring Me The Horizon  
> Runnin' - Adam Lambert  
> Sanctuary - Daybreak Embrace  
> Fading Earth - Leaves' Eyes  
> The Worst Way - Cinder Road  
> Prisoner(feat. Lana del rey) - The Weeknd  
> Hell To The Heavens - Leaves' Eyes  
> Towards the Sun - Rihanna  
> Take Me Away - The Plot In You  
> Take Me Away - Globus  
> Close To Heaven - Breaking Benjamin  
> Carrying On - Vertical Horizon  
> Angels Fall - Breaking Benjamin  
> Save Me From Myself - Vertical Horizon  
> Abraham's Daughter - Arcade Fire  
> Glad You Came - The Wanted  
> Lost In The Echo - Linkin Park  
> Take Me Away (feat. Jessica Jean) - Burman  
> Prelude (On Earth As In Heaven) - Globus  
> Cannonball - Kiesza  
> Preliator - Globus  
> Killing Reason - Like Thieves  
> Run - Bring Me The Horizon  
> The Wolves At Winters Edge - Like Thieves  
> Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down  
> Devil In The Deep - Branch Arterial  
> Elan - Nightwish


End file.
